


Anxious Play!

by XxPorcelainKnightXx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Complete, M/M, emotional bullshit, gay sports anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPorcelainKnightXx/pseuds/XxPorcelainKnightXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's sick and it's interfering with his game play! If he doesn't find out what's wrong and soon, he'll be stuck on the bench or worse- kicked off the team! Suga offers to help, but he may end up making it worse. ...And what does Kageyama have to do with any of this, exactly? And when he finds out, will Daichi be of much help to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He missed again. That was the fourth time in a row and it was pissing Kageyama off. They were usually so coordinated and yet… “Don’t mind, don’t mind!” Suga called to them, a look of worry entwined in his facial features. Daichi sighed. “Time out.” Hinta made a noise of disappointment. “Eh? Why? I’m not gonna be benched am I?!”

Kageyama felt his eyebrow twitch. “Sadly, no. They would have announced a switch out, not a time out you moron.” Hinta was annoyed with his input, but generally was grateful. After all, he was the reason Kaegeyama was mad, so… Daichi went over to the other side of the court, pulling Hinata aside. “Hinata… Is everything alright? You seem more flustered than usual- kind of like when we had our first practice game.” Hinata’s eyes darted around as he tried to avoid looking his sempai in the eyes. “What? N-No I’m fine!” His mind instantly went to “if there’s something wrong he’ll bench me and I don’t wanna be benched, I wanna play!”

Daichi didn’t reply, narrowing his eyes and waiting for Hinata to look at him. Hinata fussed and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, resembling a bird with the way he couldn’t sit still. After Daichi realized he wasn’t going to talk, he sighed and let it go. If he really wanted to talk, he would- hopefully. After all, he trusted him enough to do that at least… Right? And if not him, then at least someone else on the team. Daichi patted his shoulder and went back to the court, Hinata sighing quietly and following him. Good, he could still play…

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Miss. Miss. Hit to the face. “I’m fine…!” Miss… Miss… “Hinata-”  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU’RE NORMALLY KINDA SHIT BUT AT LEAST WITH ME HERE YOU SHOULD BE DECENT!” Kageyama yelled at him. Hinata let out a yelp like an animal being wounded. “He’s right you know- if you feel like shitting yourself from something you ate or something like that, you forcing yourself to play is only making it harder on us to rely on you- not that I did much before...” Tsukishima added, actually coming to an agreement on a topic with Kageyama but still being calloused about it. Hinata instantly panicked. If he couldn’t play with Kageyama and be decoy, they’d bench him! They’d- “HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!” He screeched as a hand was placed on his shoulder. “…Hinata, I’m sorry but I think you should sit out for now.” Daichi said.

Hinata felt his mouth twitch in union with the pained throbbing of his heart. “W-Wha…”  
“Just for now. If something is wrong, please tell us so we can help you resolve the issue as soon as possible, alright?” Hinata’s expression instantly dropped. He wanted to, but… Not here. His reason for acting odd was here right now. “…Ca… Can I talk later?” He asked, eyes wide and glossy. He was scared he might cry…  
He wanted to talk- he wanted to get the issue over with so he could play normally again! Daichi gave him a warm smile and nodded. “Of course. We’re your teammates after all- making us pretty much like family. If something is bothering you, we want to help you out and solve the problem as quickly as possible. For now, I want you to sit out and you can talk with one of your sempais about it later, alright?” Hinata nodded furiously and seemed to calm down a bit.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Hinata waited for Daichi to finish up, himself, Daichi, and Suga being the only ones left. “Do you want me to leave when Daichi finishes?” Suga asked him gently, knowing what it was like to feel crowded and then not want to talk. “…I-It’s okay, I don’t mind if you’re here…” He replied honestly. Suga smiled in response and decided to stay. After all, Daichi could sometimes be kind of…

When everything was all packed up and cleaned, Daichi approached Hinata and Suga sitting next to them both with a sigh. Hinata was silently fussing with his fingers, a heavy feeling like mercury pooling in his stomach. “…So what’s the matter?” Daichi asked bluntly. Suga gave a kind of forced smile in his direction. He wasn’t one to beat around the bush or broach a topic gently was he?

“I… I think I’m sick.” Hinata said simply. Suga blinked, looking at his face and then instantly taking his temperature with his wrist. “Hm? …You don’t feel hot.” Hinata quickly shook his head. “N-No, no…! It’s different. I think it’s a stomach bug or something… See, one minute I’ll be okay and then the next thing I know my stomach hurts and I feel like I wanna puke and my chest hurts and I kinda can’t see straight and…!” Hinata was quickly getting worked up.

“Woah, okay, slow down. If you felt like that you should have mentioned it sooner.” Suga said, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. Daichi nodded in agreement. “Yeah. If you push yourself, it’s only going to get worse. I want you to sit out for tomorrows practice as well, alright? Just because we don’t need it getting any worse- …Actually, don’t even come, just go straight home and rest. Then I want you to use the weekend to rest, alright? No overly strenuous activities. I’ll even stop by with this guy to see how you’re doing, okay?” Hinata seemed upset that he’d have to miss practice, but…

They also knew how he was. He was one to push himself so far that he really would just puke everywhere... “Do you want one of us to make sure you get home alright?” Suga asked, tipping his head to get a better look at their kouhai’s face. Hinata shook his head. “No, I feel okay right now…”

“You sure?” He reiterated. “You said it happens randomly right?” Hinata nodded. “Well why don’t you make a log of it during school to see if there’s a trigger- you could be allergic to something.” Daichi quickly nodded and pointed a finger in Suga’s direction for emphasis. “…Okay.” They closed up for the night, stopping by the store and buying Hinata a snack for the ride home. They saw him off, both waving and worried.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

The next day, Hinata did what Suga asked of him. He brought a small notebook he had found in his house and made a memo of every time he had felt sick and tried to make note of details when it happened.

 _Homeroom: I came in late, I was fine until I got into the classroom._  
Lunch: I had a favorite food of mine, but my stomach was bothering me too much  
Science: well it wasn’t really science class itself, I was walking in the hallway to science when it first happened and then it kinda just stayed that way afterwards until the middle of class  
On the way home: the entire time, I feel like puking…

He sent a text copy of the memo to Suga and Daichi, eagerly awaiting their reply.  
 **Suga:** _These seem really random… Maybe there’s a connection you missed?  
_ **Daichi:** _I’m not getting anything specific from this- if you still feel like that tomorrow, make another one and try to add even more detail if you can, okay?_

Hinata groaned and flopped back onto his bed. Just great… He did all of that for nothing… And to top it off, he was missing practice right now… He felt fine, so he should practice alone- if he felt sick he’d stop. Promise.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

He was fine. Nothing happened and his stomach only briefly bothered him once or twice, his chest hurting around the same amount of times. Maybe he really was sick… Should he ask his mom to take him to the doctors? No, he didn’t want to worry her… But if it got to the point where it became too serious, he might… He gulped. …If he wasn’t fine by Monday, he’d tell her. He told Suga and Daichi when they visited.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

He was fine all weekend! Maybe it was something in the school air… But wouldn’t it have bothered him before just now?! This was more stress than it was worth! Suga hummed to himself, holding his chin in his hand while he thought. Daichi was comparing the memos Hinata had made, the only difference from last week and today was in the hallway going to his science class. “…Hinata did anything different happen on this day than it did today?” He asked, pointing to the science memo. Hinata thought about it for a minute, then shook his head.

“No. Nothing more than normal. I mean I saw Kageyama in the hallway and talked for a minute about practice, but that was it.” Daichi furrowed his brow and Suga had nothing to add just yet. Before they had enough time to piece anything together, practice had started and Hinata was benched with Suga. “Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out, okay?” He reassured, giving him a warm smile. Hinata nodded meekly. What if they couldn’t…? What if he never got to play again?! What if-

“Watch out!” Hinata got hit in the face since he was so deep in his own puddle of worries that he didn’t have time to react. “Hinata!” His neck snapped backwards, his skull crashing into the wall with a disgusting crunch. Kageyama quickly ran over while Tanaka apologized profusely to him as he ran over as well. “I’m so sorry! That normally doesn’t happen- if _somebody_ had hit it over the net properly…!” He started throwing around blame and Suga scolded them about how it wasn’t time for that.

Meanwhile, Hinata’s world was spinning the entire time they were absorbed in their own little quarrels. “Hinata? Hinata!” Kageyama yelled at him. God damn it this idiot was already sick! If he got a concussion on top of it they’d be screwed during game time! He needed this idiot to help score! “Hinata if you pass out and get a concussion I will kill you myself and then bring you back just to kill you again!” He yelled, jacking him up by his collar. Hinata was instantly responsive- …But he froze. He seemed terrified. “…K-K-KageyaMABLEUGH!”  
“I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU DID NOT JUST PUKE ON ME!”  
“KAGEYAMA, CALM DOWN!”  
“BUWAHAHAHAHA!”  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP,  TSUKISHIMA!!”  
“Hinata’s a dead man now…”

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“…I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry…” Hinata kept mumbling to himself as if he were in a trance, sure Kageyama was really going to kill him now…  “Hinata…” Suga half mumbled to himself. Seriously something was wrong… He gently rubbed his back. “…Are you feeling any better?” Hinata instantly jumped when the question was directed to him. They were in the nurse’s office now, everyone else still in practice aside from Kageyama who was cleaning the vomit off of his person.

He felt terrible… Physically and emotionally and he just… He started crying. “…I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…!” He said, this time directing his apologies at his senior. He had made them worry…  Suga sighed and patted his head. “It’s okay, please don’t cry.” He crouched down in front of him, resting his arms on Hinata’s legs that were slung over the edge of the bed. “Hinata it’s okay…”

“I’m sorry…! I don’t know what’s wrong with me and because of that I can’t play right and it’s making everyone worry …!” He hiccupped and kept crying while Suga gave him a look of pity that a parent might give a child. He didn’t know what to do to make him stop crying, nor did he know what was wrong… So he just let him cry and patted his head the entire time.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Hinata had passed out the moment he went home. They said he didn’t have a concussion, just some bruising, so he was fine. From being hit in the face, the emotional trauma, and from being sick, he was so done for the day…

In the morning, he told his mother and she took him to the doctors. They couldn’t find anything directly wrong with him, but they decided to prescribe him a low dose of a type of medication for similar symptoms- some over the counter stuff. Hinata sighed and took some before going to bed again, really hoping he’d be okay tomorrow…

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Miss. Miss. Miss. Fall. Miss. “…Hi.na.ta….” Each syllable of his name was said individually, a dirge of his eminent doom accompanying each one. “HIIIIIIIIIIIII’MSOSORRYI’MSOSORRY- PLEASEDON’T HITME!” Kageyama looked although he were going to… But instead sucked his teeth and glared in the other direction. “…Don’t miss again, you moron. If you do I’ll make you sit out.” Ah…! No, anything but that!

Hinata willed himself to try again and hit the ball. He did what they always did- he ran where there were no blockers, jumped and closed his eyes and… Nothing. No connection, the entire time his stomach felt like he was being held to the ground with some kind of lead. He could puke again he felt so awful. Kageyama was relying on him and yet… and yet… Daichi made a face of worry as Hinata missed again, the ball flying off into the sidelines yet again. “…Hinata.”

He didn’t move. He stood there with his eyes squeezed shut, hoping that if he didn’t open them, everything would just go away for a little while. He didn’t want to miss. He didn’t want to let Kageyama or his teammates down. He didn’t want to be benched… He wanted to play. “Hinata.” He felt a hand on his shoulder and the moment his eyes popped open the tears came. What was wrong with him? “I’m sorry…! I’m so sorry…! I’ll get it next time- honest! Please let me try one more time!”

“Hinata you need to relax okay. You just need to focus on getting better. If you do that, then you can focus on playing again- alright?” Daichi reminded him logically. He didn’t want that… He just wanted to play… Why was this so hard…?

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“Practice?” He asked while Suga nodded to him. “Yup. I figured a little tossing and hitting during our lunch break wouldn’t be so bad. You up for it?” Hinata instantly nodded. However, unknown to him, Suga was testing something. They practiced in a decent space, Suga tossing to him and Hinata spiking it back, same as always. Same as always… Yet during practice… Was there someone in practice making him uncomfortable? Had something happened with another teammate? Hinata was dense enough to not realize something like that… If he had been threatened for some reason and was nervous about it then…

But he trusted his teammate more than that. Besides, what would they threaten him with? Still… “Hey… Hinata?” Hinata spiked back to him, same as always. “Yeah?” Suga caught it and tossed it back. “You’re getting along well with everyone on the team, right?” He spiked it back- what an odd question… “Yeah, why?” Suga caught the ball. “So you’re comfortable around everyone?” He replied to his question with one of his own. “Yeah… _Why_?” Hinata asked again. No dice… Huh. Maybe it was something else… After all, it did happen in school- but…

“You don’t feel sick at home at all, right?” Hinata spiked back. “Sometimes- but a lot less than I do here.” It was definitely something at school then… He was sure of it. “What are you doing when you feel sick at home?” Uh-oh… Hinata caught the ball instead of hitting back. He couldn’t look Suga in the eye, but he didn’t want to lie to him either… “…Practicing… I know you told me not to, but I…!” Suga couldn’t make the connection. What was triggering it? What was making Hinata so anxious that it would interfere with how he played? The only other time he got anxious like that was when he was worried about the practice with the other team and he had found out later that it wasn’t even really that. It was being benched and letting Kage-

“…Hinata?” Suga tossed the ball to him. “Yeah?” He readied to spike. “Did you try practicing with Kageyama alone at all? Maybe someone is making you uncomfortable without you realizing it.” He missed, and Suga got it. “What? No. Should I?” They all sounded like questions. Suga picked up the ball and nodded. “I think you should. Since you two rely on each other so much, it would be good for you to work on getting your synchronicity back.” Hinata gulped, looking sick. “I-I don’t think that’s a really… I mean he’s still mad…”  
“But if you make an effort, I’m sure he’ll forgive you like he always does. …Right?” Hinata nodded meekly.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Suga was wrong- he was so wrong! Kageyama was going to murder him! “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!!!” Hinata spat in a mantra of apologies. “If you’re still sick, why bother practicing! Get better first!” He screamed at him so closely and at such a volume that it probably hurt his ears. In spite of that, Hinata just kept apologizing. “I’m so sorry…!”

Daichi looked over to Suga, confused. They had been practicing separate from the group for a while now with no success. “Are you sure that’ll fix whatever’s wrong with Hinata?” He asked, doubting him for the fourth time within one practice. Suga nodded, quite sure of himself. “Yup. After all… Hinata’s sick with something I had once a while ago too.” He said with an embarrassed smile. Daichi thought back to their years prior of high school together, but didn’t have time to remember if Suga actually ever was acting like Hinata or had his symptoms before they had started another round.

He glanced over at Hinata and Kageyama again. “It literally just hit you in the face, how could you miss that?!”  
“I don’t know I’m sorry please don’t hurt me!”  
“I JUST HIT YOU IN THE FACE, IT’S A BIT LATE FOR THAT!”  
…If Suga was sure, he was going to trust him. But still…

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Something was now bothering Daichi. He had been trying for the rest of the week to remember when Suga had ever gotta sick like Hinata. He had even asked him directly about it since it had bothered him so much. “Well I didn’t puke as often as him, but I still felt the same in terms of what he told us.” He said with an embarrassed laugh and a scratch of his cheek.

But Daichi couldn’t place it. Had he simply just not come that week- or three… Hinata had been sick for three weeks now, maybe more for all they knew. No, he would have remembered that… Most definitely. But then he would have been able to remember Suga acting like Hinata…

“…No I’m serious. I can’t remember it at all. I honestly don’t even think you catch colds- are you secretly an idiot?” He joked and Suga groaned in protest and elbowed him on their walk home. “But seriously though- when were you ever sick like that?” Suga couldn’t meet his eyes, so he instead adjusted his bag strap. “…I avoided you a lot around that time- so you wouldn’t notice. You were always one to worry about your teammates, so I… I just didn’t let you see me like that. Knowing you, you’d be over every day until I was better.” He said with a laugh.

Daichi scratched at his cheek and looked up into the sky. “…W-Well of course…” He wanted to follow up with a notion about their friendship, but it wasn’t really needed and would have sounded overly mushy, so… “But you know what’s wrong with him right?” Suga nodded. “So you’re sure you can fix him before our next game?”

“…No promises- that one’s on Hinata’s recovery process, not me.” Daichi sighed. “We may really need them, too… Heh, listen to me- a senior, talking about how badly we’ll need the freshman.” He shook his head and Suga’s house came into view. The rest of the walk was quiet until they reached his doorstep, each deep in their own thoughts. “…Well,” Daichi said, breaking the silence. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Rest up.” Suga nodded and Daichi started to leave, but…

“Daichi…!” He quickly called out, tugging at his sleeve to catch him before he left. “Hm? Oh, I’m sorry! I’m just so worried about Hinata that I forgot.” Suga shook his head, a smile on his face. “No, it’s okay. I am too.” Daichi felt embarrassed that he’d forgotten. After all, it happened every time he walked Suga home, so for him to be so deep in thought that he’d forget was... He leaned down slightly and planted a kiss on Suga’s forehead. “See you tomorrow!” He said with a wave and a wide smile. Suga waved him goodbye and went inside.

He sighed heavily and slumped down in front of his door, his feelings and gravity assisting with pulling him down. Poor Hinata… To be stuck with a feeling like that and not even know what it was… It was terrible, and Suga was terrible for not telling him what it was… But it may end badly if he did tell him. He may deny it entirely and that wouldn’t be fair to him… So he needed to notice on his own.  
He needed to notice that he had a crush on Kageyama.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

…Or maybe he should tell him, this was really getting out of hand.  Tanaka was trying to keep Kageyama from punching the hell out of Hinata, who had spiked a ball into the back of his head again. “C-Come on, he didn’t really mean it! Besides, he’s been sick, so it’s not his fault!”

“Well if he has the _audacity_ to play while sick then he better do a damn good job or get some rest!” Kageyama yelled, shooting daggers in Hinata’s direction. At least he wasn’t so angry that he was quiet. That was the worst… Suga decided to leave them for now, but kept glancing back at them in worry during their practice. This really was going nowhere… Their next game was in three weeks and if Hinata hadn’t come to terms, then…

There was a loud smack of leather on skin and there was quickly a silent hush over the entire gym. Hinata had just managed to hit Kageyama directly in the face while attempting to return the ball. “…Hinata…” The boy instantly backed himself into a wall, repeating what had become his mantra for the past two weeks. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry…!!” Kageyama grabbed him by his head forcing him to look him in the eyes.

“…You’re not sick.” Suga got a sinking feeling, hoping he was wrong. “There’s no way you’re sick. Because if you were sick, then I couldn’t beat the shit out of you. That’d just be wrong.” He found himself sighing. Daichi heard and shot him a confused look, but his attention was trained on the pair- everyone’s was. Whether it be just to plain out watch or break them up, everyone was waiting. “I’m sorry I’m so sorry I’m sorry…!” Hinata was panicked and the feeling of mercury was back in his stomach again. He felt like he was going to puke again and it hurt to breathe.

Kageyama dragged Hinata outside of the gym, everyone watching in a tense silence. “Get. out. Come back when you’re of use to me again.” His words practically echoed in Hinata’s ears. _When you’re of use to me… Use to me… Use to me…_ He instantly started panicking and slamming his fists on the closed gym doors, shrieking.

“I’M SORRY I’M SORRY PLEASE LET ME BACK IN IT WON’T HAPPEN AGAIN I’M SORRY PLEASE! PLEASE?!” Suga went for the door, but was stopped by Daichi who shook his head. “…Leave him. He really does need to get better first. I gave your idea a shot for a week and it didn’t do anything. So for now, he needs to rest.”

“He doesn’t need rest…!” Suga shot back, his blood on fire. No one here knew what that felt like…! To be so terrified of your own feelings that it made you physically sick…! No one knew… Suga stormed out, opening and slamming the door behind him, everyone looking on confused.

Suga quickly grabbed Hinata’s hand and dragged him along until they were alone on the side of the school in their usual practice place for practice. He sat him down and just sat there for a minute, boiling in his own anger while Hinata tried to stifle his tears. “I’m sorry…! I’m so sorry! I’ll get better! So let me practice ple-“  
“Hinata…” He said, calmly and kindly. He said it in a tone that sounded tired however. Hinata thought he knew what was coming. If he didn’t get better, they wouldn’t just bench him… They’d kick him off of the team. Was… Was Suga going to be the one to tell him that? Is that why he took him all the way over here…?

“P-Please…” He begged again. “I’ll get better, so please…” Suga sighed and held his hand up in front of Hinata’s face- a motion to stop. There was a long silence before he slowly retracted his hand. “…Hinata… I need to ask you some things, okay?” Hinata nodded nervously. “…That memo you sent Daichi and I… The first thing you mentioned was homeroom, right?” Hinata nodded.

“Do you have that with Kageyama?” In the beginning of the year, he didn’t. However, Kageyama had some of his classes moved around so he was then put into Hinata’s homeroom class. Hinata nodded, Suga sighed. “Okay… And in lunch- did you sit with him?” Hinata shook his head. “No. He seemed angry, so I didn’t that day.” He mumbled, seeming to have calmed down a lot now. “But you usually do?” He reiterated. “Um… Sometimes.” What did this have to do with himself getting kicked off of the team? Suga didn’t bother asking him about walking home or practice- those two were obvious enough once you knew the connection.

Suga sighed again. “Hinata… I didn’t want to tell you this because I was worried you may react differently than if you had found out yourself… This can be scary and terrifying and yet exhilarating all at the same time and yet that feeling is still gonna sit in your stomach for a long while… Even after you know what’s wrong. Even when you think that it’s all gone, it’ll just randomly come up again because of the way you end up feeling.”

“So… Does that mean I can’t be on the team anymore?” Hinata asked, completely terrified. Suga looked at him with wide eyes, then started laughing at him. He was still so in love with his sport that it was clouding his love for other things. “No, no. Of course not, we’d never…!” He waved a hand in front of his face for emphasis. “It’s a weird feeling… But once you know what it is, sometimes it’s really nice…”

He had completely lost Hinata. “Um, I’m sorry but I don’t understand- wanting to puke feels nice?” He asked, the conversation going completely over his head. Suga laughed at him again. “I guess that’s one way to put it. But… Hinata, I’m sure you’ve had to have noticed from all of my questions. And if not, here’s one more.” He held up his index finger. “Who do you mostly play with during practice?”

“…Kageyama.” Suga nodded and put down his finger. “Right. So, quiz time! What’s the common factor from all of the times you were sick?” Hinata tried to piece it together in his head… And then it clicked. You could see the process grow slowly onto his face; the thinking, the realization, and then the anger. He quickly shot up and ran towards the gym. Oh no…

“W-Wait, Hinata!” Suga yelled, running after him.  He wasn’t able to catch up in time. Hinata had ripped open the doors and called Kageyama’s name accusingly. “YOU STUPID JERK!” Kageyama froze and missed his serve, looking partially disgusted and partially terrified, but mostly confused. Was he pissed about getting kicked out? Hinata quickly jumped him, tackling him to the ground.

“Uh-oh, their grappling, coach. Should we stop ‘em?” Tsukishima said in the most sarcastic and uninterested tone a human could possibly manage. To do that in front of Daichi was one thing, but Ukai as well was… “You’re the reason I’m sick!” He yelled at him. “What are you talking about you idiot?! I haven’t been sick once this year, how is this my fault?!”

“Suga-sempai pointed out that whenever you’re around that you’re the reason my stomach feels weird and my chest hurts and I can’t see straight! So whatever you’re doing, stop it!”  
“What the hell are you talking about?! Let go of me- and get off!” As Hinata yelled at him, it clicked for Daichi. He looked over at Suga who was panting beside him from running so fast to try to catch up with Hinata. “…Suga… He…” Suga didn’t hear him over the yelling and Daichi’s low tone.

It wasn’t just Daichi either. Hinata’s accusation clicked with a few other members who had felt something similar- but surely towards girls. Tanaka especially was shocked when he realized what Hinata had just accused Kageyama of. “Woah, woah… Wait a minute… Suga… You mean the kiddo is… He’s…?!” Tsukishima just snickered with a, “Ho…?” Suga sighed, having wanted to avoid this situation. Others had no idea what was happening- like Nishinoya. “Wait I’m confused- someone explain what’s going on. How did Kageyama make him sick?”

If Hinata hadn’t run off like that… He knew something had went wrong when he got angry rather than embarrassed. He could be slow when he wanted to be… Mentally at least. This was why he was worried about telling him… He knew something like this was going to happen. “Let GO OF ME.” Kageyama said, finally throwing Hinata from his person. “You are so stupid! None of that has anything to do with me!”  
“Yes it does! Suga-sempai said so!” He yelled from the ground, his entire body on fire with rage.

“Hinata…” Suga said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “What? You basically said it was his fault didn’t you! You sai-“ Suga leaned down towards Hinata’s ear, whispering to him, the entire gym silent in an attempt to hear. No one heard a thing but Hinata. “…Wha…” He seemed to stop breathing, his entire person shrinking into himself. No way… No way… He didn’t… That was stupid…! Why would he… To someone like that…! Yeah they were friends kinda but… But to say something like that was…!

…Hinata got up and left as quickly as he could, looking completely embarrassed and terrified. “…What was that all about?” Kageyama asked, looking more annoyed than usual. No one spoke.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Hinata hadn’t come to school for almost a week now. Everyone had gotten really worried- even Kageyama. “…Why don’t you go to his house to see if he’s okay?” Suga suggested. He was meddling again, but… He needed to fix what he had started. “…Fine…” He grumbled, seeming reluctant, but everyone knew he was probably more worried than anyone about Hinata. That was basically his number one partner after all.

Kageyama grumbled to himself the entire way there, most of it just pissing about Hinata and how he was causing so much trouble for everyone else. When he arrived, he lied to his mother and said he was another teammate. Hinata would be more likely to come down that way. He waited in the hallway, steaming and pissed. Hinata came down perfectly fine with the lie until he realized it was that- a lie. He quickly tried to flee, but Kageyama grabbed him before he could go far. “And where do you think _you’re_ going?” He hissed.

“You’ve been making everyone worry about you- they even started joking around and saying you might have died. You seem _fine_ to me. Are you just skipping school?” He accused. “N-N-N-No…! I’m not, I just…!” Hinata didn’t know how to reply. “You just…?” He said in a deadly mute tone, making Hinata practically jump out of his skin. “…I… I may as well have died okay?! I can’t play volleyball with you anymore! And if I can’t play volleyball I may as well just die, okay?!” He yelled at him, shaking and ready to cry again.

“…Why not?” Kageyama didn’t let him go out of knowledge that this idiot would run away given the chance. “…I just can’t…” …He was lying. He could read Hinata better than a lot of people, and even if he couldn’t he somehow had always known what to say to him to fix him up- so why was this any different? “Listen you stupid idiot, whatever it is you better just suck it up and digest it because winning doesn’t feel as good without you on that court. No one can hit my serves like you, so it’s not the same. So get out there because I _need you_ there.” He said through clenched teeth.

…He… He needed him? Really…? “…You… You need me…?” Kageyama let go and glared at a wall. “…Yes. Okay so are you coming back or wha-“  
“Even if I was weird?!” He quickly blurted out. Kageyama felt half of his face twitch. “…You already are _weird_! What kind of a question is that?!”  
“N-No, I mean like… Really weird… Like… I mean…” He wanted to tell him, but he didn’t want to say it… He fumbled for words and couldn’t get it out. “…Charades.” Hinata looked up at him. “Huh?”

“Charades, we’ll play charades. You suck with words anyways.” …Wasn’t that him? With all of the “guwah!” and “kupah!” stuff? Oh no wait, Hinata had done that too… Either way… “Um, okay uh…” He held up three fingers. “Three words.” Kageyama reiterated, Hinata nodding. He fumbled. Thinking trying and he…

He pressed his thumbs to Kageyama’s mouth so he wouldn’t make him _too_ angry… And he kissed them. Kageyama quickly pulled away, practically pushing Hinata as well. “…You… You like me.” Hinata felt like he was going to cry again. His throat also felt dry and his head hurt and so did his chest and… And…

“…That’s it? You worried us all so much just because you _like me_?!” He screamed, smacking his head. “Ow! What do you mean “just because”! I had a hard time with all of that and you just brush it off like it’s nothing?!”

“Ugh, you are so…! Listen, I could care less if you like me too much or too little! The point is that now I need you to play with me on that court and it’s too late to take any of that back. Like me all you want, I don’t care- just be sure you’re there when I need you to be and I’ll do the same for you- understand?”

So he was… He was okay with Hinata liking him? That was okay? He felt his chest swell… And he realized what Suga meant about sometimes that feeling being a nice one. “Yes!” He replied with a heavy nod. “Good- if you’re not at practice tomorrow I will drag you out from whatever rock you’re hiding under and throw you to the sharks, we clear?”  
“Yes!” Hinata replied again, louder than was necessary. “That was my ear you idiot!”  
“I’m sorry!”

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“So… They’re okay now?” Daichi asked, watching them practice with each other. “It seems so.” Hinata jumped and hit his serve, feeling lighter than he had in weeks. It was like the mercury in his stomach was gone! He never realized how light he was until it had tried to weigh him down. He felt so much better…! He was receiving every one of Kageyama’s serves with new heirs, completely ecstatic about it. This was great…! This was wonderful!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Daichi asked Suga if he was “secretly an idiot” in terms of catching a cold, there’s a saying that “idiots never catch colds” for whatever reason. He was referring to that.  
> Idk if I want them to frick or not in this story either... Hinata and Kageyama I mean. That's like the max Suga and Daichi you're getting in this, I'll end up wanting to write something for them later, I know I will... I love them too much not to and dom Suga has been plaguing my brain like a disease. lol


	2. Consideration Play!

…This was terrible. Completely and utterly terrible. Hinata had told Kageyama over two weeks ago how he felt, and yet everything was… normal- aside from his own inner turmoil over it of course. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but this wasn’t it. It was like it had never happened. Their coordination had been better during their game, but that was the extent of it. It was as if he hadn’t basically kissed Kageyama at all… Nothing… Had changed between them. …And that kind of hurt more than Kageyama being mad at him would have.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

He sighed again. “…Hinata, that’s the fifth time, is something wrong?” Nishinoya eventually asked, seeing that he wasn’t himself. He had been doing that a lot- sighing… Ever since that whole fight in the gym, Hinata had been weird… Whatever, it was none of his business really. Still… He was kinda worried- they were friends as well as teammates after all. “Huh? What? No- why?”

“Well I mean you’re not eating lunch and you just sighed again.” Hinata looked down and sure enough, all of his food was there minus a few bites. “…Oh. I’m sorry… I’m just thinking too hard I guess.” He gave him a huge smile and quickly scarfed down all of his food before the bell rang. He went to class, sat in his usual desk and got bored as usual, letting his mind wander… And sighed again.

Everything was the same- everything except him… That wasn’t fair.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Practice was going good as usual. As usual. It was the same. Everything was the stinkin’ sa”AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Hinata suddenly screamed and threw himself on the floor and rolled around, tugging at his hair. “Hinata are you okay?!” Suga quickly ran to his side to make sure he was alright. “Uh-oh. Looks like our princess is having a tantrum.” Tsukishima said with his usual coy smirk. He was punched in the arm as Kageyama walked by. “If you’re gonna do that, save it for home. You can’t just do that in the middle of a practice game you moron.” He flicked Hinata’s forehead. “Ow. I’m sorry… I just…” He grumbled, looking at his feet as he held them together. “…Can I sit out?”

There were gasps from all around and Suga was quickly taking his pulse from his wrist, Tanaka quizzing him on simple things like what color the volleyball in his hand was and what was the name of their school. Daichi was ordering Asahi to go get some water, ASAP while Kageyama stared at him with wide eyes, his mouth pulled into a long, tight line. “…Are you… Feeling okay?” He asked in the middle of Tanaka’s onslaught of easy quiz questions. “Huh? Yeah, why? Everyone just flipped out and started acting weird. Did I say something?” Kageyama slowly reached out to him with shaking fingers, his hands resting on his shoulders in a vice grip. “…Hey… Are you sure you’re okay? Like seriously do you need me to take you to the nurse or something?”

Hinata blinked at him, completely confused as to why everyone was freaking out. “What? No, why?” Asahi handed him a water bottle and Hinata took it, opening it drinking from it, the entire time locking eyes with Kageyama since they were still talking after all. “…I’m taking him to the nurse, something is wrong- did he hit his head recently?” He quickly asked Suga, who just shook his own with a shrug out of lack of knowledge. “Wh-What, no I’m fine! Why is everyone freaking out?!” He was getting angry now. Seriously all he wanted to do was sit out for a minute to try to clear his head- what was wrong with that? After all, even right now they were bickering as usual… As usual.

“…Hinata.” Kageyama planted his hands firmly on Hinata’s shoulders again, making him shake for a moment. “Y-Yes?” He slowly drew closer… And closer… And their foreheads were touching now, so he squeezed his eyes shut. “…He’s got a fever. Come on, let’s go.”  
“Wait, what?!” Kageyama dragged him up and out of the gym. The “fever” was probably the blood rushing to his face from Kageyama invading his personal space.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“Kageyama…! Kageyama!” Hinata yelled again, yanking his wrist back _finally_. They had made it half-way there before he finally had managed to wiggle free. “What is _up_ with everyone?! I just wanted to sit down and think for a minute, jeeze!”

“…Do you want me to carry you- I will. I’ll do it- here get on.” He had turned around and was pointing to his back, his knees bent for Hinata. “WHAT NO! I just… Ugh…!” He mused his own hair again, completely frustrated with himself. “I just… I want a minute to think… I mean I don’t even know why I’m so upset in the first place! I was lucky enough that you didn’t hate me or something!” Kageyama now realized why Hinata had asked to sit out. Still, even when he was panicking, he was still always trying his hardest on the court, so why…?

“You…” He hit Hinata in the head. “Ow…! What was that for?!” He sighed, eye studying him. “…I said I didn’t care, didn’t I?” Hinata blinked. “…Huh?” Kageyama sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Whenever you start thinking about something, you make it out to be bigger than it needs to be because your head doesn’t function properly. You were worrying about stupid stuff again, weren’t you?” Hinta fumbled with words for a moment.

“I… Er… Um… …Yes…?” Yes right? He was supposed to say “yes”… Right? Kageyama lightly hit his head again. “It’s not going to bother me. I mean I’m stuck with you a lot anyways, so what does it matter if you decided you’re going to cling to me more than usual?” Wait… So that meant… “Y-You mean…?”

“…Ah, jeeze! Having to explain the same thing over and over is annoying you know! So if you’re feeling better, let’s get back to practice already!” He yelled, yanking him along again. Hinata would have protested- asked him to explain better… But… But Kageyama… He was holding his hand this time, not his wrist. So when he said he didn’t care… That meant that he didn’t mind being with him? Not that he didn’t care about his feelings towards him? …Right? Right?!

Hinata was practically vibrating. He entwined his fingers with Kageyama’s and kept pace with him this time so he wasn’t being dragged back. This felt nice- hand holding. Why had no one told him something so simple as this would make you feel so electric? The warmth of the person you like being felt with your own hand… It was so casual, yet so…! He wanted to cling to his arm too, but he didn’t want Kageyama to let go all together, so he held in his urge. When they got back to the gym, Kageyama pulled his hand away and used it to open the door. He was practically glowing he was so excited. “Sorry, I’m back! Okay let’s practice some more!” Suga gave him a welcoming smile. And just like that he was all better. Now hopefully it would last…

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“…What do you mean?” Daichi sighed, trying to think of how to phrase it. “I mean… You reciprocated them didn’t you?” Kageyama narrowed his eyes. Somehow Daichi had decided to pester him after Suga had been the one to pester Hinata. …Was there a connection? And if so, what did he really care? “…What?” Daichi sighed. “You told Hinata you like him back, didn’t you?” Oh. That was all.  
“No, why would I?” Why would h- …Daichi could punch him so high he’d go over a net right now. “…Kageyama… What _exactly_ did you say to Hinata when you tried to take him to the nurse? You do realize he can be stupid sometimes if you don’t spell things out for him.”

“What I said to him is none of your business.” Daichi felt his eyebrow twitch while he tried not to murder his underclassman. “Kageyama.” He said in a tone that would make a monster shake in its skin and that was enough to terrify the teen into answering. “I-I just told him that I didn’t care if he liked me is all- I told him that the first time he told me too! I don’t see what the difference was!”

Oh boy… Daichi sighed. “Kageyama… If you don’t tell him outright, he’s going to think you’re just tolerating him and it’s all one sided. Then he’s going to get into another slump. You either need to tell him you don’t like him or that you do. Don’t do that to him… Alright?” Kageyama glanced over at a wall. “…Alright…” …He didn’t have to tell him right away. …Right?

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“You’re cheating!”  
“I am not!”  
“Are to- hey! Stop blocking the screen!”  
“You did it first!”  
It went on like this until it turned into wrestling, Hinata being pinned and upset, flailing. He had invited Kageyama over for a while over the weekend, just some leisure time, nothing strenuous. He rarely ever offered and when he did he was usually denied, but this time he had been lucky enough to get a yes. It was unknown if he meant is as casually as Kageyama had taken it though... “Idiot.” Kageyama sneered, getting off and turning his back to him. Hinata quickly put all of his weight onto his back, making the other almost hit his face on the floor. “I’m gonna kill you, get off!”  
“Make me~!” He cooed by his ear, a cocky smirk on his face.

Kageyama tried to grab at him to flip him over his shoulder, as hard as it probably was in actuality- but he found something even better. Hinata yelped and jumped away. “…Are you ticklish?” He asked, a fiendish smirk appearing on his face. “N-NoMOM! MOM KAGEYAMA IS GONNA GO HOME NOAHAHAHAHAHAHA AAAAHHH HHEEEELLP! NATSU! NATSU HELP! PFTAHAHAHA! I HAAAAHEHEHEHEHHEHAATE YOU SO MUCH!” He was like a screaming child and Kageyama didn’t seem to mind it, using it to his advantage and making a note of it for future use.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“You didn’t tell him yet?” Daichi narrowed his eyes. “W-What? You didn’t say _when_ I had to tell him…” Kageyama grumbled. Daichi sighed. “Listen, if you don’t like him it’ll be worse if you wait, understand?” Kageyama avoided his gaze, nodding reluctantly. He was honestly suppressed that Hinata hadn’t tried to kiss him yet or clung to him anymore than usual around everyone. It was mostly… Normal. Same as it had always been. So why did telling Hinata to back off or get closer bother him?

It was probably because one resulted in him sulking again and the other probably resulted in his own humiliation. He honestly meant how he felt though- he didn’t care. Hinata was just Hinata- that was it. Whether he feigned a kiss or not, he was still the only stupid person on the face of the planet who had managed to hit his serves… That’s all that mattered. Hinata was able to get him excited about playing in a good way. He was able to get him to open up a bit more to everyone and play with his team, not as a sole “king”… That’s all.

He didn’t care if Hinata liked him or not. All that mattered was that he was still there when he needed him to be. He just needed Hinata to be stupid enough to trust him completely and hit his serves- that was it. He just needed Hinata to trust him. And if Hinata liking him enough to be comfortable to keep on trusting him came with the territory, he didn’t mind it any. Really. If Hinata wanted to kiss or even make out or whatever he didn’t care… It’s not like he had a girlfriend or anything. He didn’t care, so he couldn’t lie and say he liked him back, but nor could he say he didn’t either. He was passive. It’s how their relationship had worked and he preferred it that way. It was constant give and take and if Hinata wanted to be greedy, so would he.

So this… This was fine. His tongue pressed on the inside of Hinata’s cheek was fine. Hinata’s fingers so into Kageyama’s hair to the point where it was messed up was fine. Their so hips precariously close that he had to press his thumbs into Hinata’s waist to keep from pressing them together was fine. The faint hums from Hinata and shivers down his own spine from them were fine. The taste on his tongue, his blood pumping more than it should have been, and the lack of oxygen was fine... He didn’t mind it. If doing this with Hinata was what he wanted, he didn’t mind… Not at all. He didn’t care so long as he could do the same to Hinata whenever he wanted to as well…

He pulled away, not sure who’s saliva was on their chins or if it was just a mixture. He didn’t care- he licked it off of Hinata anyways.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“…Daaaaiichiiiii!” His name was called again, a finger being poked into his cheek. “Huh- what? I’m sorry, did you say something, Suga?” Suga withheld a sigh and just stared flatly at him. “…What were you thinking about?” His tone changed. Being angry with Daichi for ignoring him wouldn’t do him much good, so it was better to see if he could help with the problem. “It’s just… Kageyama.”

“Should I hit you or let you explain? Your timing for thinking about another man is impeccable, Daichi~” Suga asked, pinching the bare skin on his stomach, a plastic smile plastered onto his features. “Ow, ow! Let me explain- let me explain!” He quickly repeated. Suga stopped and sighed, giving him the benefit of the doubt as he always had. Daichi sighed in relief and stared up at the ceiling for a moment, collecting his thoughts while his fingers absently mindedly traced Suga’s back.  
“…I’m worried.” He started, his fingers stopping their languid circles. “I can’t tell if he likes Hinata back or not, so it’s kind of worrisome. I mean, if he doesn’t and is just letting Hinata think what he want so he’ll play decent, that’s not good for him in the long run…”

Suga had used his elbows to perch himself up next to Daichi to listen to him better. “…Well, honestly, it’s none of our business if we can tell if Kageyama likes Hinata or not. I know it would make things easier, but… You of all people should understand. Sometimes you want to see if it’ll work before keeping it that way. I’m sure Kageyama is the same way in that respect. I feel like it’s safe to say that regardless he likes Hinata to a degree, but he doesn’t know if it’s to Hinata’s level of affections yet.”

Daichi objected, even without the real right to. “Well say he doesn’t! _You_ of all people should know how much that would hurt Hinata.” He reminded him, making Suga flinch. Daichi could make a scary argument if you let him. He was cold and calculated about it while Suga was calm and rational. Suga took a moment to collect himself again. That was a low blow, Daichi… Reminding him of how it felt to feel like that…  
“…How their relationship turns out doesn’t really concern us… The only thing we can do is comfort Hinata if Kageyama ends up rejecting him. Don’t push them, they’ll try to exceed our expectations and sometimes that’s not good- especially if it’s concerning their feelings. They may…” Suga looked away from Daichi and down at the bed sheets. “…They may feel like they’d let us down even though it’s not that kind of situation. I want for them both to be able to decide about how they feel for one another. Even the most I was going to do for Hinata was point out that he probably liked Kageyama… That was all.”

Daichi could have attacked him if his statement was going to end there. He could have brought up so many past emotions and feelings, but… His intent wasn’t to win an argument. He could usually do that with Suga if he really wanted to. His intent was to speak his mind and get his input about the situation- not argue… So he didn’t. He just sighed, hoping all of his Mother Hen tendencies left with that gust of air in his chest.

So for now, he turned over and cuddled up to Suga and decided to interfere no more. “…It’s been a while since you’ve let me be the big spoon.” There was a slight chuckle in his voice as Suga spoke. “…Shut up.”

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

They were playing good… But that was it. Just good. Maybe he had too high expectations. It’s not like the court would suddenly start glowing or something from their combinations. But he had been expecting some change if not a little. …Maybe he should talk with Kageyama about this.

…Yeah right. And say what? “Hey so I think our relationship not really changing aside from us making out that one time needs to be fixed- let’s do a totally new upheaval! Like this already isn’t one!” And even if he could find words for that, what would his reply be?! Something like “what the fuck is wrong with you? You’re so greedy shut up you’re lucky I even decided to go out with you.” …Wait… “…Hey, Kageyama? After practice can I talk to you?” Hinata asked during the brief moment that came in between scoring. Kageyama looked over his shoulder at him, but said nothing. …Therein lies the problem. He had been quiet towards him lately- something else _had_ changed. Sure when everyone else was around it was the same as always, but when it involved just the two of them… He was different.

…He made him uncomfortable… Didn’t he? He was actually really gross… Wasn’t he? He could have cried, but instead he focused on putting that kind of feeling towards playing. It made his play a bit sloppy, but still mostly manageable and able to hit all of Kageyama’s serves.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Kageyama had waited for him in spite of not giving him a reply during their game. He waited until everyone else had started going home already and then started walking with Hinata. They were quiet for a long while before Kageyama was the one to break the silence. “…So what did you want to talk about? You look too serious, it’s weird so spill and get back to being yourself again.” …Had he made him worry? No, probably just uncomfortable… “Um… Are we…” He choked on his words and they faded in his throat. “…Are we going out?” He croaked.

Kageyama stopped. “…Huh? Is that what this is about? I told you, I don’t ca-“  
“STOP SAYING THAT.” Hinata clenched the handle bars of his bike. It was quiet and you could hear the insects start to wake up for their nightly nocturne. “…Either… Either care or don’t. If you don’t like me, say so!” Kageyama was hit in the chest by familiar words of advice from his senior. “I mean if you do it’s one thing, but you keep saying “I don’t care, I don’t care” so do you not like me? Because that’s what I’m starting to think you meant!” He yelled at him, getting so worked up he could just cry again.

“So which is it?! Do you like me or not- and say it so even an “idiot” like me can understand…!” Hinata yelled his eyes threatening to release the water if Kageyama said he didn’t. Being cruel to oneself was a form of manipulation to gain pity or affection from another person. Hinata wasn’t aware of this fact. He just wanted it said in simple terms.  
There was a heavy sigh and Kageyama turned directly towards him, making Hinata’s shoulders quiver. He was… He was going to say “no”. He looked annoyed and bored at the same time. He… He didn’t like him. Hinata quickly went to wipe his tears, his bike clattering to the ground.

“…Hinata…” He felt Kageyama tug at his arms. “No! Leave me alone!” He yelled and couldn’t stop crying. He didn’t like him…! He didn’t like him! Then why _lie_ to him?! Why kiss him and let it become something heavier? Why let him show such an embarrassing side of himself so easily…?! Why…? Why…?! “…Hinata, please stop crying and look at me.” He couldn’t. He was too embarrassed. To think he had gotten so wrapped up in himself that he didn’t even notice it…

“…Shouyou.” He called him by his first name, gaining such a shock factor that he could remove Hinata’s hands from his face. “…I never said I didn’t like you.” He bent down to Hinata’s level and started wiping away his tears. “You of all people should know that I tend to sometimes not be able to explain things in a way that other people can understand. I just… I don’t particularly know how I feel right now. I like you, but I don’t know if I like you how you like me.” He grabbed Hinata’s hands before he could use them to cover his face or push him away. “ _However_ ,” He added, narrowing his eyes at him. “Considering my toleration for you grew into us being friends, I wouldn’t mind trying to see if I can find myself liking you how you like me.”

So… he was willing to try? Try and see if he liked him? “…And if you don’t…?” He asked, gaze being dragged towards the ground, his hands in Kageyama’s in his line of sight. “…Well I wasn’t particularly grossed out at kissing you, making out with you, or even you getting h-“  
“I thought we agreed to never bring that up again.” Hinata quickly said, his eyes becoming wide and tense like when he would get overly excited during a game. “…But it’s true. I mean I don’t really think about it on my own, but when it happens I don’t mind it. Even something like this…” He laced his fingers with Hinata’s  for emphasis.

“…Doesn’t really bother me much if that’s what you want. If you want to try new things with me, I don’t care. I’ll try them with you so long as if I want to try something with you you’re willing to let me do it.” He grumbled, his face on fire as he couldn’t look him in the eye anymore- it had become too embarrassing to say…

…There it was- the “I don’t care” but within a different context. He had gotten a bit into Kageyama’s head and now knew the reason for the choice of phrasing. He felt so much better… He looked him in the eye again. “…But say… Say for some reason you don’t like it.”  
“Then we try something different.” His reply was almost instantaneous. He as more than willing to try for him. “…You’re not grossed out by me? Or think I’m weird? I _am_ a guy after all.” He reminded. “No I’m not, but you’re usually weird and you’ve been on the girls volleyball team before, so I think you’re an exception to the “gender” rule.” Kageyama said with a condescending smirk. Hinata yanked a hand away to hit him…

But didn’t. Kageyama was snickering at him and practically waiting for the hit, already knowing he deserved it but would have said the same things all over again. “…You’re weird.” Hinata said, making Kageyama raise a hand to hit him instead, actually connecting with his head. “OW!” How _dare he_ say he was the weird one! He just got done sniveling and sobbing over his relationship with him and asking him all of this stupid, insecure questions and he dare called _him_ weird? Ugh, he could just hit him again!

“Pick up your bike already, let’s go home I’m so done with your shit…” He grumbled. Hinata rubbed his head, but bent down to pick up his bike all the same- but couldn’t reach the bike. Something had held him from it. …His hand. He was still holding hands with Kageyama. He looked at them and flushed, gently removing it and picking up his bike. He nibbled at his lips and started walking with him in silence, a thick tension between the two.

“…So um… We _are_ going out right…?” He asked after a moment. “…You’re so fucking stupid.” Kageyama grumbled angrily. “…Yes.” It was barely above a grumble, but Hinata heard it all the same and it made his chest swell in very distinct moments in his life. Playing his first ever real game of volleyball, getting his own first real teammates, seeing the Ace of Karasuno,… And Kageyama saying they were going out. The feeling was subtle, but he utilized it in a way that was explosive.

He started by quickly latching to Kageyama’s arm while he pushed his bike, a wide smile on his face while the latter flushed and called him terrible names and couldn’t look him in the eye… But never once pushed him away or tried to pry him off of his person. They walked like that until they had to separate, Kageyama kissing him goodbye per his ecstatic request. He was so excited that he couldn’t sleep at all.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Daichi had finally noticed the change in their relationship that he had been hunting for. However…

“Stupid Hinata!”  
“Fucking idiot!”  
“You piece of garbage!”  
“Are you retarted?!”

…That wasn’t it. And those were some of the less vulgar names he had heard so far. And Hinata was…

“I’m sorry!”  
“I’ll do better!”  
“It was my fault, I’m sorry!”  
“I’ll get it next time, I promse!”

...Just taking it. Kageyama had seemed to be treating him worse. He was being more cruel towards him and Hinata just seemed to accept it like it was alright. At least before if they were fighting, he’d hear a comment or several back from Hinata, but this was… Was he still not allowed to interfere? This may be that one exception… But he should keep the lecture strictly about the name calling. “Kageyama!”

Kageyama stopped midsentence as he was yelling at Hinata again. He adjusted his posture and squared his shoulders, looking over at Daichi. “Yes?” Daichi motioned him over and Hinata followed at the heels. “…Um, just him, Hinata.” He looked confused. “Huh? Why? I kept messing up, so aren’t you going to yell at both of us?” Daichi thought about telling him about why he pulled Kageyama aside but then decided he could kind of try to set it up as a “make nice” type of deal. “…Well, yes and no, but I want you here now. You see I’m not too particularly fond of the names he’s been calling you. Is there a reason or do I have to bench you?” He asked, looking towards Kageyama, his tone worrisome for anyone who dared cross him.

“HIIIIII NO DON’T BENCH HIM I NEED HIM TO BE ABLE TO PRACTICE!” Hinata screeched, instantly clinging to Kageyama’s arm. Daichi didn’t get it… He was being crueler than usual- didn’t he see it? “…Hinata…” He found himself sighing a bit out of pity. “…Did you not notice? I mean you two do that sometimes, but it’s been a lot worse today- and I mean _a lot_. This is unusual, even for you two. If something is going on between you two, then fix it. If not and it’s just solely Kageyama, then he needs to fix whatever it is that’s causing the attitude problem.”

“…Attitude?” Hinata asked, tipping his head, still clinging to Kageyama. “What attitude? He’s fine.” He said, looking towards Kageyama, who looked at him with an expression that said he seemed just as lost as he was. They were a very close distance of their faces with Hinata clinging to him like that, but neither seemed to notice much. Daichi did. “…If he’s not angry, then do you mind telling me why he’s been calling you all of those names?”

“Haaaaaaaa? Doesn’t he normally do that?” Hinata asked Daichi, something about him seeming bird-like as he did. “Well yes, but it’s never this vulgar and you tend to respond with your own snide comments, not just take them.” Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

…Was it really not that noticeable to them? Why not? Daichi felt someone tap his shoulder. “Dai~chi~” Suga cooed and he felt as if he had done something wrong. “Y-Yes…?” Suga was smiling a warm smile and to anyone who didn’t know him well it would have seemed perfectly normal… But Daichi knew him. He knew him far better than anyone. So that smile… It was dangerous. “Boys, you can go back to practicing, you’re okay. Kageyama, keep the name calling to a minimum if you can today, alright? Dai-chan’s just been a bit oversensitive lately.” He said, adding in a nickname to further embarrass him.

Both setter and spiker were confused, but left all the same to resume practice. “…Daichi. What did I say?” He said in a calm, even tone. “T-To not interfere.” He didn’t want to object and say he wasn’t because clearly Suga thought otherwise. There was only one person who could terrify the captain like he did the rest of the members and it was the vice-captain. “Right. So what were you doing?”

“…In… Interfering?” Suga nodded with a hum of agreement, a warm smile gracing his features. “I’m assuming you’re a bit confused, but I’ll tell you something interesting. He’s only doing what boys do when they’re embarrassed- over compensating.” …Overcompensating? For what? “I don’t understand…” Suga laughed slightly at him, but it was the kind of slight laughter that removed any tensions that had existed prior in his features.

“…When we first started going out, did you ever notice that you were really hard on yourself if you missed the balls I hit to you?” Daichi’s eyes widened a bit. “…No I didn’t.” Suga nodded, “matter’o’factly”. “…You would say such mean things about yourself. “I don’t deserve to be on this team if I can’t even hit a simple ball that’s passed to me” and things like that… It made me really upset that you started to say things like that. But you did it because you and I had that whole argument about the whole “appropriate complex”…”

They had a huge argument about Suga not feeling good enough to date Daichi, so in turn Daichi had misinterpreted it as it being something wrong with himself. Thus, being extra cruel towards himself during practice. “Kageyama is probably doing something similar. He’s embarrassed, so he’s compensating for that embarrassment with harsh names towards Hinata. So long as Hinata doesn’t seem to mind and so long as it doesn’t continue for too long, it should be okay.” He said, watching the pair work on receiving from one another. “…Alright. Seriously sometimes you’re so attune to everything that it’s creepy.” Suga just laughed and then left his side to resume his own practice with Asahi and Nishinoya.

Still… If that was the case, that meant that the pair had progressed some. He really did worry too much sometimes. Like a doting father… He scoffed at himself, but was silently proud of the label he had come to have attached to himself. He watched them for a minute or two longer, then resumed his own practice.

“What the hell was that?!”  
“I’m really sorry! I’ll be sure to toss it up right this time!”  
“You better you pathetic piece of shit!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIIIIED. I LIED AND I’M NOT REALLY SORRY ABOUT IT. I REALLY LIKE DAICHI AND SUGA OKAY?! I’M PROBABLY GONNA WRITE ABOUT THEM AND ALL OF THEIR LITTLE HINTING IMPLICATIONS FROM THIS STORY NEXT.
> 
> I thought about naming this chapter “communication play” but I stuck with “consideration play” because fucking Kageyama and his emotions and lack of words and shit… lol  
> …So this was another one of my infamous “it started out as a one shot and now it’s not” type stories… Yaaay……


	3. Convergence Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: …Fuck it this is about to get really gay. Suga is also best mom, okay?

Hinata was confused. When did… When did it end up being this kind of situation? When had he ever been this embarrassed around someone- yet alone Kageyama? When had his own existance become something to be embarrassed over? When had he wanted to bury his face in his hands and never peer from them again? “…Hinata.” Came the call of his name in a deeper tone than usual- or was that just him being oversensitive to everything? “…Hinata, do you want me to stop?” He asked after Hinata refused to move. He didn’t reply- he didn’t know how to. He did- but only because he was embarrassed. He didn’t- but only because it had felt nice.

Kageyama sighed and got off of him. They had ended up kissing again, then Kageyama had licked at him and Hinata had been greedy and opened his mouth for more. Kageyama had complied with his selfishness, but added his own greed and pressed him against his bed and hovered over him in dominance. Kageyama had licked at his teeth and his tongue, hands not content with resting on either side of Hinata’s head for long as they found their way to his hips again.

He found he liked his hips. He liked the hollow in them where he placed his thumb and he liked how easy it was to wrap his fingers around them. He liked pressing into said hollow and pulling his hips up using the rest of his fingers. He liked Hinata’s hips being dangerously close to his own, so he’d hoover at a dangerous proximity. He liked how Hinata clung to his back and always gasped when his hips were being pressed into.

He liked the closeness of it. This was all new to him and he found himself enjoying it more than he thought he ever would. Who would have thought that the person who had completely wanted to dominate him on the court when they first met was now so submissive to him? Hinata was greedy and it was a trait that he was willing to comply with. He was as well, but it somehow didn’t result in a fight. It resulted in this.

He experimentally had pushed his hips into Hinata’s- making him yelp and withdraw from Kageyama’s back and cover his face with his hands. Thus, where they were now. Kageyama sat on the edge of Hinata’s bed, watching him and waiting for him to uncover his face. “…Do you want me to get you water or something?” He offered. Maybe he just needed a minute along to cool down… Hinata nodded furiously. Kageyama got up, his eyes trained on him the entire time. He leaned down and blew on Hinata’s flushed ears. “…They’re red.” He told him before leaving to get him some water. The statement only made it worse.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

This was bad. This was really bad. Hinata had always been stupid in Kageyama’s eyes, but this was ridiculous. He was doing it on purpose- he _had_ to be. It was just a regular practice game! When had Hinata ever show so much skin? When had he ever been bothered by it so much? Maybe his mind had been wandering a bit too much lately to the possibilities of what he could have done if Hinata hadn’t freaked out when he pushed their hips together. …Maybe a bit more than he meant to. It was so distracting Kageyama kept making mistakes. It was because his eyes were trained on Hinata practically the entire time. He looked at his calves, his bare stomach or lower back whenever he jumped, his lips when he spoke, how sometimes his shorts would ride up a bit and he’d get to see a bit more and caught himself wishing that the sorts were just gone completely…

Hinata was the type of person that had consumed him completely from the moment they had met. It was his own fault… So he needed to take responsibility. Kageyama had never really noticed exactly how _much_ of his life Hinata had overrun with his boundless amounts of energy. No matter what kind of emotions he felt towards Hinata, he caught himself realizing they were extreme and Hinata was the same way. This was dangerous… Their relationship could be dangerous… But in a wonderfully embarrassing way. He caught himself wondering how guys had sex… How he could touch Hinata.

And he needed to stop. He needed to stop… “You piece of shit how could you miss that?!” He yelled at him. “That was your fault you aimed it too high! Besides, Tanaka was more open that I was!” He reminded and Kageyama felt embarrassed at himself, but covered it up by calling Hinata crueler things. He needed to- or he’d jump him. He needed to call him all sorts of names and terrible things or he’d strip him in front of everyone and press their hips together again and swallow his noises like a hungry beast.

He needed to. He _needed_ to. Because Hinata was so appealing. Because it was Hinata’s fault for liking him first. It was Hinata’s fault for getting all flustered around him and liking specifically him. It was Hinata’s fault… All Hinata’s fault… So he’d make him pay. He’d make him pay and be greedy about how he would punish him. He would making him so sore and claim him in every way possible. It was all Hinata’s fault. He was normal before this… Completely normal compared to this. And now, all because of this overly energetic person, he had been ruined- so it was only fair. It was only fair he pulled him asunder with him as well. It was only fair he tore him apart and ate every bit of him. It was only fair he ravaged him for all his was worth and more…

It was only fair.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“…Hasn’t it…” Daichi started, watching Kageyama get hit in the face with a ball. “…Been getting worse?” He asked as he watched him storm over to Hinata and jack him up by his collar, yelling his face at such a volume it was a wonder he even replied as angrily as he had to Kageyama’s shouting. “…Should we try to talk to them…?” He asked Suga who was also watching. Kageyama was shaking Hinata back and forth and yelling while Hinata kicked and yelled back at him. “…As much as I don’t want to say this, I think I agree. You should talk to him about that… Papa~” He cooed with a joking tone, getting Daichi to flare up at his nickname. He wanted to yell at him, but it would only cause a scene and Hinata and Kageyama were already busy making one of their own, so he decided to drop it.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Suga would have been the type to ask Hinata and Kageyama to stay after and finish cleaning up as punishment for the scene they caused. He knew they would have gotten bothered be alone together and it potentially would have resulted in something heated and dirty. It would have potentially calmed then down as well. But Daichi wasn’t Suga and thus he didn’t think like him. He instead decided to talk to Kageyama outright, not deal with them indirectly. After all, he already knew, so what point was there in hiding it?

He asked him to stay after and help him clean up and Kageyama seemed more agitated than normal. “Um, do you want me to wait…?” Hinata offered and Kageyama waved him off and told him to just go home. He withheld a snide comment about Hinata being a bit baby and needing his company on his way home now. Hinata did as he was told and left. Daichi finished cleaning up with Kageyama and he had honestly started to wonder if Daichi hadn’t wanted to yell at him after all. It was only when everything was in order and put away did he sighed and place his hands on his hips, inspecting their job.

“…Alright, come sit.” He said, nodding to the bench, not waiting for him to catch up as he sat down. Kageyama sat a good two people’s worth away from him. “…I’m not going to bite you.” He said with a laugh, but Kageyama didn’t move. “…Fine. So I’m sure you know why I wanted to talk to you.” Kageyama nodded. He was going to get scolded for being cruel to Hinata. But he couldn’t just tell Daichi that he was doing it so he wouldn’t jump and fuck him in front of everyone. He hadn’t realized he could feel like this. He didn’t even know he was capable of it… But he was passionate after all and now that kind of passion was just being directed at Hinata.

“…Suga said he thinks it’s because you’re feeling a bit pent up- you like him and are trying to cover it up by being extra mean to him.” Kageyama glanced over at Daichi, but said nothing more. “…You’ve been doing it for a few weeks now. We decided at first it would be okay, but… It just keeps getting worse. Are you two oka-“  
“I wanna have sex with him.” Daichi stopped talking. Well, he was usually a blunt kid but… “…And you’re holding back?” Kageyama nodded. “…He gets… really embarrassed over little stuff. So I don’t want to…” He didn’t want to push him. He didn’t want to scare Hinata. He liked when he clung to him when their kisses got heavy- he didn’t like when he got flustered and pulled away. “Have you tried talking to him about it? I mean, honestly, you can’t possibly get any worse if you do end up doing that with him. If anything, I think it’ll calm you down a bit. It doesn’t have to be outright sex, but it would still probably relax you a bit. Even if it’s just watching.”

Watching… As in… Watching Hinata… Kageyama’s face flared up and he covered his mouth with his hand. How embarrassing was this…? Telling your upperclassman that you wanted to screw the hell out of your teammate…? “…Why are you so okay with this? Hinata and I are both guys as well as your underclassman. Yet, you’re taking it so easily…” He accused, watching him with questioning eyes. Daichi laughed nervously. “Ah, well you see… Um…” Kageyama’s mind started turning gears. Did he really not care? No if he didn’t he probably wouldn’t have gotten as involved as he had in the first place…

So… Did that mean Daichi was…? But with wh- “…Are you and Suga-semp-“  
“ALRIGHT SO, back to you and Hinata!” Daichi said, sliding over and smacking Kageyama’s back so hard that he practically coughed out a lung and almost bit his own tongue off. When he was done with his near-death experience, he was quiet for a moment. “…Do you think he’d let me?” He asked after a moment. “That’s up to him… But I think it’d be good for you if that at least happened. But in general, I think you should talk with him about it. Tell him how stressed out it’s making you feel. It’s not fun to be trying to play and be distracted from being pent up like that.” He said with a smile. So that was him speaking from experience. He wondered if Suga told Hinata that he was with Daichi during their talks at all…

He didn’t really care. He was just grateful for the help- really. He probably would have had a terrible relationship with Hinata without his sempais. If anything, he may not have even had one at all. Hinata may had have just gotten worse and distant if not for them. He may not have even been playing volleyball right now… There was potential for him to transfer it could have gotten so bad. He would have lost him without Suga and Daichi… He stood up in front of Daichi and bowed deeply. “…Thank you very much.”

Daichi was taken a bit aback by the suddenness of such earnest from Kageyama. “Ah, er… You’re welcome.” Kageyama stood up properly and then left. His mind was swimming with thoughts of Hinata and it was driving him nuts… But at least if he were to try to talk with him… Honestly, if he didn’t have a reminder that vocalization was an option, he would be in much bigger trouble than anyone. Hinata was overly vocal about everything- he was kind of surprised he hadn’t slipped up about their relationship yet. Then again, contradicting himself, he was so embarrassed about them being together that he hadn’t let it slip at all.

He was sure some of his other seniors knew something from his outburst that one day, but they were probably unsure if they had simply dropped it or were going out. They only ones who really knew were Daichi and Suga… And that was only because they knew what it was like to be in that kind of position. He sighed, his head swarming and wouldn’t turn off. He’d have trouble going to sleep…

He was about halfway to where he would have to separate from Hinata when he saw him. He was just sitting there with his bike and munching on some kind of snack he had bought for himself. “…Hinata?” He asked as he approached. “Took you long enough! Jeeze! I was debating about eating your meat buns.” He said, offering him the bag. He had waited for him… Even had bought him… He laughed at him and took them. “…Thank you.” He kissed his mess of hair and waited for him to kick up his bike stand with an embarrassed flush over his features. He really was the cutest boyfriend he could ever ask for- not that he had to ask... The universe had practically just dropped Hinata haphazardly onto his lap. …And he was okay with that.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Kageyama sighed, completely and utterly annoyed. He’d have to change his sheets- again. This wasn’t okay at all… He really needed to talk to Hinata alone and make him take responsibility for all of this laundry he had been accumulating… All of these sheets and boxers and sleepless nights from such dreams… Sometimes even intentional moments spent awake. He’d make him pay.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Hinata was completely oblivious to Kageyama’s problem. He thought of him about as often as Kageyama thought of him, but in a different context. He was constantly trying to withhold the urge to hold his hand or buy him whatever he had seen in the store that made him think of him or text him whenever he first woke up or kiss him or eat lunch with no one but him all of the time or invite him over… On occasion, his mind would wander into the dangerous territory that was the memory of Kageyama over him and pushing their hips together, but he’d quickly drag himself out of it. He couldn’t think about things like that!

Kageyama would get pissed! Oh man he’d be so angry… He’d probably say something like “we’re supposed to be dating, not fucking all the time! so get your head out of the gutter, you nasty trash!” …Or something. He didn’t want to know. So, he forced the thoughts away. Kageyama would be so mad at him…! He’d be so mad at the thoughts in his head. He’d be so upset to know what he thought about when they were making out. He’d be so angry if he ever vocalized why he flushed so terribly when Kageyama had…

He’d kill him. He’s surely kill him. Hinata was slow on the uptake sometimes- he knew that. But whenever he was passionate about something, he tried to learn all he could about the topic… So he had embarrassingly ask Suga. “…Sex?” He repeated while Hinata quickly covered his mouth and yelled random noises over him to cover the sound of the letters that had connected into such a vulgar word. Suga just laughed at him. “I can tell you if you want.” He said, still laughing and removing Hinata’s hands from his mouth. “Or would you prefer I wrote it out or let you borrow a book?”

A book? There were books on this kind of thing? Oh wow… “U-Um, writing it out or the book please- actually, no! Just… I mean I don’t want my sister to find it or something, I…!” Suga thought flustered Hinata was as adorable as a puffed up, fluffy little bird. It made some part of him want to tease him- just a little. “Alright, so… What do you want to know?”

“Well, I mean it’s… _different_ than when it’s a guy and girl right…?” He asked, glancing around nervously in spite of no one being present to hear their conversation. “Well, I wouldn’t particularly say yes or no to that… But if that’s a general question, yes it is.” General question? What…? Hinata had taken health class and all, but what did he mean “general”? Whatever he didn’t care… He just wanted to know how to have sex with Kageyama- …He swore to never let that thought leave his head. Ever. Never ever, ever never.

“H-How’s it different…?” Suga hummed thinking to himself for a moment. “…Well, I mean girls usually have… A different set up than guys. You took health, right?” Hinata nodded, not wanting to broach that topic. Girls were weird… “Well, I mean you know how…” Suga took his index finger and pressed it though his other hand that had formed a circle. Hinata nodded so hard that he couldn’t see his fingers clearly anymore- he just wanted him to stop. This was the weirdest conversation of his life. Suga laughed at him. He didn’t mind saying these kinds of things outright, he just knew Hinata wouldn’t be able to deal well with them.

“Well, with a guy and a guy there isn’t one, but you can still put it in places. Your mouth,” He pointed to his own. “or your rear.” Your **_butt?!_** You put a guy’s thing in your…?! “B-But isn’t that gross?! I mean like from there you use the bathroom and stuff..!” Suga tried not to laugh at him again. “Well, there’s stuff you can buy to help clean yourself out. It can either help you use the bathroom or flush yourself out.” Hinata’s face was beat red. “But you don’t have to do it that way if you don’t want to. Sometimes frottage is just as nice too.”

“…Suga-sempai, I’m sorry but what does cheese have to do with any of this?” Suga couldn’t help it- he laughed so hard at Hinata that he was crying. “No, no! Frottage! No fromage! It’s just rubbing yourselves together.” He said, pointed to his crotch area. “Oh…” Hinata resumed his flush. “And like I said, there’s also your mouth, but if you’re not careful or don’t know what you’re doing you could choke or bite your partner. You also have to talk with your partner about where _that_ goes. Sometimes people prefer to swallow while others don’t, so they pull away- if they move out of the way or not is their own personal business.” He said with a laugh.

So people… On their face?! Oh god he was better off asking for the book… Then again, he’d probably get so embarrassed that he’d never pick it up after getting to the first embarrassing part and wouldn’t have gotten any further than a few pages… “…Um… Suga… How exactly do you know all of this stuff? I mean, why would you even have a book on it in the first place?” Hinata finally realized as the words came spilling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“…Hm? Well that’s because I have someone I like very much that I do those kinds of things with.” He said, his smile not faltering. Someone… He likes very much… That’s right. He shouldn’t be so embarrassed over this. He was asking because he wanted to do them with Kageyama because he liked him. So he shouldn’t feel as flustered. “…Um, Suga… How do you um… you know with your mouth…” He asked, not able to look him in the eyes. “…Want me to tell you?” He asked, tipping his head and smiling at him. Hinata nodded. He patted his head and his smile broadened. “You’re such a good boy, Hinata. Wanting to know these kinds of things for Kageyama…”

Hinata wanted to yell at him, but he was too embarrassed so he just shrunk into himself while Suga started on his explanation. For good measure, he also told him about the back since if you weren’t careful you could hurt yourself that way too. “Those are the general methods, but if you ever want to try anything else, feel free to ask me, okay?” Hinata nodded, his face so flushed it spread all the way to his ears.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

…That was the worst idea of his life. He shouldn’t have asked Suga those things. Now every time he looked at Kageyama his mind wandered… He caught himself imaging him giving Kageyama a blowjob or Kageyama doing the same… And he was really, really bothered by it. He couldn’t even handle the fromage or whatever it was called part and yet he was thinking about…! About…! He was so embarrassed…

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“Hey… Suga, is Hinata okay?”  
“I could ask you the same about Kageyama.” The mother and father pair said as they watched the opposing “child” they had been watching over. Hinata’s eyes kept wandering everywhere and he was constantly flustered while Kageyama seemed to be constantly tense and neither was talking to the other much. Both parent sighed and looked at the other. “What did you say to him?” They both stopped and realized they were dotting again.

They laughed at each other and themselves. “…Well, Hinata wanted to know how to do things for Kageyama, so I told him.”  
“I guess that’s good because the other one is trying ridiculously hard to keep it in his pants.” They both laughed at them. How cute. They both wanted the other but were too embarrassed to say or actually do anything about it. “I wonder if we looked that tense when we first started dating… It’s been a few weeks for them right?” Daichi nodded. “I don’t think we were- we kinda skipped the tense part and just went straight to the honeymoon phase.” Suga laughed. “I guess that’s true… Still kind of are, huh?” He cooed, leaning up so he could rest his chin on Daichi’s shoulder while giving him a coy smile.

“…I guess so.” He affirmed, patted Suga’s head, who removed himself from Daichi before someone else noticed. “…So are we locking up tonight?” He asked, a spectacularly fiendish glint in his eyes as he asked. “…Why not?” Suga teased Daichi by quickly licking his lips before leaving him alone to think on the implication he left him with. Great… Now there’d be four pent up teenagers playing volleyball in one gym…

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“Hinata…” Kageyama called as they were leaving. “Hm? Yeah?” He asked, pausing to wait for him. Kageyama took his time, mentally urging everyone to hurry the _fuck_ up and _go out of earshot_ already…! “I wanted to talk if that was alright.” Talk? About what? Oh no- had he heard his conversation with Suga the other day? Oh no, oh no, oh no…!

“I mean we don’t have to do it now.” He said, eye flickering to the others. “It’s not extremely important, I just wanted to tell you something later was all- and don’t go thinking something stupid like we’re not going to be dating anymore.” He hissed realizing his word choice. Now he was just avoiding it entirely. Forget it- he’d tell them when they were alone. If he tried to do it now he’d probably end up backtracking and dragging Hinata in the gym to screw his brains out… Hopefully. But for now, there _was_ something he could tell him. “…Come with me to lunch tomorrow.” He said simply and started walking on ahead of him. Lunch…? As in alone? Like a date? Another date?! YES!

They had a few dates before this, but they hadn’t done lunch yet. They had went to a video game arcade and gotten so much useless shit with all of their tickets they had racked up from competing that a sea of children eyed them in envy. Hinata was practically a livewire- especially after Kageyama just gave him all of his tickets and told him to get whatever he had wanted. He liked seeing him like that… It was cute.

Hinata’s parents had wanted to take his sister and him to the beach and he asked if Kageyama could come. They inspected hunted for sea creatures without much luck, but found an amass of small seashells and had plenty of fun in the water. They even tried kissing underwater and it had ended badly. Both of them had swallowed sea water and vowed to never try that bullshit movie stunt again. They ate lunch and then wandered off alone for a bit where there was a dock, coming back to try to one up the other on the diving board not too far off. They had spent so much time alone even Natsu had pointed it out, making them both quickly panic and avoid her questions.

Kageyama had invited him out for a few practice rounds of tossing and receiving and they both had secretly counted it as a date since they had been alone the entire time and messed around a bit. Kageyama had even walked him the entire way home since they had ended with a decent amount of daylight still left, Hinata insisting that he at least have a glass of water before going home. …They made out for about a good half hour or so before he actually left.

So this was fun. An actual lunch date with Kageyama! He was so excited he couldn’t help but smile as he ran to catch up with him, wanting to shower his boyfriend in kisses, completely forgetting about whatever it was Kageyama had wanted to talk to him about.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Lunch, lunch, lunch~! Lunch with Kageyama~! Kageyama had told him to dress casually and they’d meet up at their usual break off spot when they walked home. It was almost kind of odd to see him not in his school or volleyball uniform. This was the third time now, but he still wasn’t used to it.  
Kageyama asked him if there was any food in particular he wanted, and Hinata shook his head. “I’m fine where ever we go.” Because it was _we_. They had wandered around for a bit, looking for a decent lunch spot. Kageyama hadn’t had anything in particular in mind- he just wanted to take Hinata for lunch was all. Besides, even though they were wandering around, it was still fun.

They ended up partially window shopping until they finally decided on a small café with good looking sandwiches. Hinata couldn’t sit still. They got a window seat and their waitress was cute. She took their drink orders and Kageyama casually pointed it out, saying it as if he were bored… It still made Hinata upset. He knew it would. He smirked and removed his chin from his hand and ran his fingers over Hinata’s.  
“…Lucky for me I’m on a date with this cute little ball of energy in front of me.” He teased, making him flush. They had just barely locked their fingertips, both worried about someone seeing… So Kageyama took a menu and placed it in front of their hands and clasped Hinata’s. People from the other side of the window could still see, but whatever. They weren’t important.

Just touching him set his skin on fire and he had everything he could do to not ask him to come to the bathroom with him and press him against a stall wall and…

The waitress brought them their drinks and took their food orders, taking their menus as well, making Hinata and Kageyama quickly withdraw their hands. They made casual conversation about nothing in particular, everything seeming to make Hinata smile or laugh. He was glad he had gotten him in such a good mood. He really did adore him… More than he ever thought he would. Maybe it was just Hinata in general. He had this kind of air about him that brought you to his level. It wasn’t like he was below or above you in terms of level, it was like he was on an entirely different plane. How his mind worked, how he was passionate about everything, how he interacted with everyone… He was different and sweet and Kageyama wanted to eat him up.

Their sandwiches were delicious and they both agreed to come back sooner or later, Hinata being surprised when Kageyama insisted he pay for everything. “…It’s a date, stupid… Let me pay.” He grumbled under his breath so no one could hear but Hinata. “…I get to pay for the next one then.” Kageyama nodded. That was fair. The arcade had been a mix of their own cash, the beach being free, and the same with their private volleyball practice. So this was the first time one of them was paying for everything.

They walked around and window shopped a bit more, then Kageyama walked him home. Both of their arms kept bumping the other, their hands brushing, their feet knocking into the others… But they didn’t mind. When they were sure no one was around, they held hands for a bit. How lucky was the king to find such an adorably greedy queen. They let go when his house was in sight. With a quiet between them, it allowed for Hinata to remember something. “…You said… You wanted to talk about something right?” He asked, looking up at him. “Yeah… It can wait till we’re alone though.”

“…Wanna come in then?” Hinata offered, Kageyama shook his head. “Alone, alone.” He flushed, his brain returning him to the conversation he had with Suga. He found himself glancing at Kageyama’s crotch. He quickly averted his eyes, trying to look elsewhere and think about anything but that. His mind was in refusal to let him however. How big was he? Why had he not yet tried to sneak a peak in the locker rooms while they were showering? What would he taste like? Would it be the same as his mouth? Did he want to spit or swallow?

…He needed to get inside already. Had it always taken this long to walk from here to his house? Probably not. “Hinata.” Kageyama said, grabbing his wrist and stopping him. “Hm?” He felt his entire body get electrocuted from the touch, his body transferring the touch as heat and shock all throughout his being. Kageyama leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I didn’t want to get too close to your house and have your sister see or something.” He grumbled. …Hinata really did like him. He smiled up at him, glad he was being so considerate. He knew that was hard for him sometimes. Hinata leaned up and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him on the lips.

That usually ended badly, but if he kept it to just a simple kiss it should be okay… But it was like the moment their lips met they were stuck like magnets. It was why Kageyama hadn’t done it in the first place- he knew his limits. So this was hazardous. A quick kiss was fine, but what if someone saw? In spite of that thought, he couldn’t tear himself away from Hinata. It was like he was an animal caught in a trap. The worst part was that he didn’t mind it.

He kissed hazardously at his mouth, his hands pressed to either side of his face, licking at him and listening to Hinata hum in reply to his actions. It was tense and heavy and if he didn’t pull away soon, there would be a problem… But that was the problem. He didn’t want to. He wanted to yank Hinata behind a tree or into some bushes and just press their bodies together without any form of preparation and just…

He pulled away, gasping and looking at Hinata’s hazed eyes, his mouth still open a bit. He had all he could do not to lean back down and force his tongue though the opening. He wanted to ravage and destroy him. It was his own fault. Stupid Hinata… Stupid fucking adorable, precious, retarded, ignorant, Hinata… He could lay him all over this damn sidewalk and just… He removed his hands from Hinata’s face, brushing his bangs aside. He wanted to say something, but was lacking words. He wanted to tell him how much he had wormed his way into his heart like a damn virus he couldn’t get rid of. He wanted to yell at him and punch him and then kiss him better and spoil him and ravish him and pamper him…

He liked him. No, that wasn’t right… He loved him. He realized that as they stood a few meters from his house, Hinata looking up at him with his wide, gorgeously terrifying chocolate colored eyes. He wanted to just pull them from his head and eat them. Keep one of his favorite parts about Hinata to himself for forever and not share. He wanted to do so many things to him that were so contradictory because he loved him. He tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear, leaning down to press their cheeks together. Should he tell him…?

…No. He’d tease him and make him wait. He’d be cruel to him while spoiling him. He’d call him terrible names while giving him exactly what he wanted from him at the exact same time. He felt Hinata run his fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling his heat and pulse and fingers flitting through his hair… He pulled away from him and held his hand, walking him the rest of the way to his house. He kissed his forehead again in spite of what he had said earlier and then left him.

He really needed to go home now. Straight home. He needed to be left alone for a few hours in his room and just… Think about Hinata in the most inappropriate way possible. He needed to think about that gasping mouth of his and all of the things he’d do to it. He needed to think about his legs and his knees and calves… He needed to think about his fingers and his bare skin and for the love of _god_ his hips and their hollows and dips and curves and his cute and pert little butt.

Kageyama covered his mouth with his hand and ran his hand through his hair. He needed to go _home_ and think about those things. Not here. If he did them here, he’d just wind up back at Hinata’s place and asking to spend the night and he couldn’t do that because his parents and little sister were home and that was a terrible thing for her to hear… But thought of someone hearing Hinata and knowing that Kageyama was the one to make him sound like that got his chest flittering like moths had invaded it and were eating holes in his chest in an attempt to make the feeling never really go away. He really, _really_ wanted to touch Hinata.


	4. Linear Play

It was different. It was to the point where everyone could see it. There was even an odd glance or expression made from the other team during their game. Hinata and Kageyama were on fire and completely unstoppable. They never said a single thing to one another on the court and yet made plays that even the best would have to converse for. It was the kind of link that was terrifying. Hinata had that scary look in his eyes the entire time and Kageyama had a condescending look to accompany it. A king and his terrifying queen were ravaging the court and leaving no space for any faulty pawns that were the other team’s members.

They were truly a terrifying pair. The only words they spoke were at the end of the game when they won, knocking either of their knuckles against the others. “Good job.” Kageyama said, the only break in terrifying his smile being for Hinata. “You too!” Hinata said, his terrifying eyes gone as he beamed at him.

Weird… They really were weird… Even their own teammates thought that. After all, Kageyama had been yelling at Hinata non-stopped for weeks, yet the minute they were on the court they were silent and deadly. There was this kind of energy cackling around them and no one wanted to get mixed into it.

“…They’re getting along really well.” Suga said with a smile as he patted Daichi’s shoulder in appraisal for his hard efforts. “Yeah, no kidding. Think they worked it out?” Suga shrugged. “That’s none of our business. But you know, now that their getting along, Asahi and Yuu seem to be having an issue…” Daichi raised an eyebrow. “Again? Those two, I swear…” Suga chuckled a bit. “They do that a lot, don’t they? Their relationship is always so silently intense.”

Hinata and Kageyama were the opposite; everyone knew if they were fighting or getting along. Noya was loud, but when it came to interpersonal issues, their libero was the most silent of them all. If they hadn’t been friends for years, Suga wouldn’t even have known. “Well I hope whatever it is they work it out. We just got these two to _stop_.” He said with a chuckle. Suga nodded in agreement.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

…Or not. Kageyama was back to yelling at Hinata and jacking him up during practice. Suga and Daichi exchanged looks. Seriously, those two… “Kageyama, Hinata!” Suga called in a tone that as unusual to them. It was stern and almost sounded like a tone Daichi would use. Well, he still _was_ the vice-captain after all. Both stopped and approached Suga with their heads down. He sighed, placing a hand on his forehead. “Listen you two, whatever the issue is, work it out _soon_ or you won’t be allowed in during the practices if all you’re going to do is bicker and cause a scene.”

Suga knew where to hit them and they both were quickly apologizing and promising to make up. Suga sighed again and let them resume practice. They said nothing out of fear of being removed from practices for a while. “Heeeh? I haven’t heard Suga use that kind of tone on someone in a while.” Daichi said, a wide grin on his face. Suga pinched his side, making him yelp in pain and try to move away. “Da~i~chi~!” He said, a kind of warning smile on his face. Daichi quickly backed down.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Hinata had his hands clamped over his mouth. He couldn’t make noise… He couldn’t… “…Hinata…” Came the husky call in his ear. No, no, no, no, please don’t call him like that… Hinata couldn’t deal as it was and yet he was calling him like that again… Kageyama kissed at his jaw, removing himself from Hinata. “…I’ll stop.” Hinata let out a shaky breath and slipped down the wall to the floor. They had been stuck with clean up duty for the gym as punishment again… And Kageyama had jumped him.

He had been putting things away in the storage room when he felt familiar hands on his hips, threatening to press into the hollows of them. He instantly squealed, Kageyama turning his head to kiss him and simultaneously shut him up. Kageyama had trailed his hands downwards and to his thighs, grabbing at the thick flesh there and licking at Hinata’s mouth. “Ah… An…” Hinata had been shocked by his suddenness, gasping and shaking into his touches.

It was bad… Really bad… It was all Hinata’s fault again. He had honestly just been trying to clean when Hinata had practically leaned into the basket for the balls to do something and he just… He couldn’t stop staring- he was practically drooling. The thick of his thighs, his hips, his butt, and his… Before he had realized what he was doing, he had approached him and grabbed at him. He wanted to fuck the shit out of Hinata so badly…

He had pressed his waist into Hinata’s backside, still grabbing at his thighs and hips, licking and nipping at him like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to eat him or just lap at him. He slipped his knee between his legs, grinding it upwards and making Hinata yelp and cover his mouth with his hands. That’s when he realized he needed to stop. So he asked him and without a reply, he did.

Hinata was shaking and gasping on the floor, practically silently convulsing. “…Hinata…” Kageyama crouched down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder and Hinata jumped, pressing his palms even harder to his mouth. Kageyama’s eyes widened as he removed himself from Hinata. …He had scared him. He was probably thinking about how now every time they were alone, he’d have to worry about Kageyama trying to touch him. That was bad… Really, really bad… …He wouldn’t trust him to be alone with him anymore.

“Hinata I’m sorry…” Hinata was still trying to catch his breath, still trying to calm down, still trying to… not cry. He was crying. Kageyama felt awful- completely and utterly like garbage. He put himself in front of Hinata- in his line of view- and pulled him gently into a hug and stroked his back. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

…He probably shouldn’t tell him now… That he wanted to… He should just forget about it… Not when Hinata reacted like this to him. He was being too greedy- more so than Hinata had been with him. Hinata was crying into his shoulder, still covering his mouth. He sniffed and buried his face into his neck. “I… You scared the hell out of me…!” He finally managed, his voice shaking as he looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes.

“I’m so sorry…” He said again, kissing his forehead gently. Hinata was still trying to calm down, clinging to Kageyama’s shirt. “I’m sorry…” Hinata sniffed while Kageyama showered him in kiss, avoiding his lips. Anywhere else; his nose, his cheeks, his eyes, his forehead, his chin… Hinata pressed his hands on his chest, a kind of “stop” and Kageyama complied. Hinata sniffed again and looked up at him, completely reticent in his actions. Hinata glanced down, then back up at Kageyama. He leaned forwards and kissed him, chaste and brief, then pulled away and glanced back down at the space between them.

“…Don’t be sorry… Just don’t scare me!” He yelled, smacking him. He had been terrified… Because he really liked him. If he hadn’t covered his mouth, he would have let this embarrassing voice leak… He could feel it bubbling at the back of his throat. He would have wanted more and it would have ended with him on the floor under Kageyama and this wasn’t the place for that… He would have been so embarrassed, so he got scared.

He was terrified of the noises he would make and if someone else were to hear them… They were a public space after all. What if someone forgot something or if a teacher came and saw the gym was still unlocked and caught them? What if he couldn’t hold back at all? What if they made a mess and…! What if Kageyama… In his… He’d have to go home like that! Dripping and wet and… That scared him. He was scared because he was worried he’d like it… After all, he had all he could do not to jump on Kageyama and kiss him every time they won a game.

He was scared… scared of how much he loved him. He could feel it- that mercury feeling pooling in his stomach when Kageyama had grabbed at him. He could feel it and this electric fire feeling where he had been touched. It was a similar feeling he’d catch himself having when he was half awake and thinking about Kageyama in his bed. His entire body felt like it had been set on fire and his hands were the only thing that were enough to cool himself down… He was terrible and terrified of showing that side of himself to Kageyama. He kissed Kageyama briefly again, knees shaking as he tried to stand up and finish cleaning.

Their walk back was silent and awkward, but they still held hands. Kageyama kissed him on the cheek and mumbled a goodbye and left, Hinata nibbling at his bottom lip. There was a kind of tension between them now… Great… He didn’t like it.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

It was apparent in their next practice. They didn’t speak much to one another and it quickly made Suga and Daichi worried. “…Their ridiculous. One minute they’re yelling at one another and the next their quiet and then the other there’s so much _tension_ you can practically pull it from the air…” Daichi said with a sigh. Suga nodded. “…I’m really worried. If they don’t find some kind of equilibrium soon, this could go badly…” Daichi nodded in agreement. “…I’m going to talk to Kageyama.” Daichi instantly looked panicked. “A-Are you sure that’s-“  
“You talk to Hinata.” He said, a look of determination so strongly etched into his features that Daichi had no way of objecting.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“…I… I did something terrible.” Kageyama admitted to Suga. He really was like the team’s mom- honestly… Kageyama had come to him, requesting to talk before practice. “…I think Hinata may dislike me over something I did.” He was still being cautious after all- he didn’t know if Suga was aware of their relationship or not and if he wasn’t he wanted to keep it that way.

 “…I… I’m a terrible person!” Hinata let the words fly out of his mouth. He had asked Daichi if he could talk to him- he was worried he was going to ruin the team if he couldn’t get along with Kageyama normally- and soon! “Er… I’m sorry?” Daichi asked, him, a bit confused. “I… I think Kageyama may be avoiding me over something I did…” He was quick to be honest with Daichi, but he didn’t want to directly tell him anymore than he already had that he and Kageyama were…

 “Well what did you do?” Daichi asked. “Well what did you do?” Suga asked.

Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck. “I…”  
Hinata bit his bottom lip. “I…”  
How should he word this?

“…Suga-sempai… How much do you know about me and Hinata?” Kageyama asked cautiously. Suga looked at him for a moment, only slightly surprised that he wanted to know before asking him. Suga smiled at him. “More than you think I do. Hinata comes to talk to me about lots of things concerning you- He usually does.” That still didn’t tell him if he knew about Hinata and him or not… Still… He was going to risk it. “…I’ve… I’ve been having a really hard time… _Not_ touching him…” He admitted. Suga’s mind flickered to his own personal moment when he had the hardest time not attacking Daichi and had messed up with him in a similar manner.

Hinata glanced around a bit, trying to think about how he wanted to word this. Daichi was his friend, but also his upperclassman and captain, so this could be delicate if not handled properly… “…Um… Well… He kind of scared me and I started crying- I didn’t mean to! The tears just started coming and I…! But I think he’s worried about making me cry again so he’s kind of avoiding me now…” …Daichi’s mind flickered to his own personal moment where he had messed up in a similar manner and had made Suga cry.

“…That can be hard.” Suga said, giving a sympathetic smile. “I honestly don’t know what to tell you. For some couples, they can do things like that and then be okay for a while. For others, sometimes it makes it worse. It all depends on how you react to one another. But I also know that _not_ doing anything with them can make you tense and rash.” He admitted, getting this faraway look in his eyes as his gaze was directed down at his shoes.  
“It can even lead you to hurt them or have a kind of misunderstanding… But the best thing to do, no matter what the situation, is communication. I know that can be hard for you sometimes, though. So, if you’re worried about saying it to him directly… Don’t. Message it to him or give him a letter or something, whatever you need to do. …Just tell him so it doesn’t keep happening.”

“Hinata,” Daichi said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Listen… Did you talk with him about it at all? Why you were scared I mean?” …Not _really_. He had told him that Kageyama had scared him, but not what really scared him… Hinata shook his head. “I think you should. If you can’t be honest with him, then he’s not ever going to know how you’re feeling. He’s going to make assumptions based on the only thing he got from you- your actions. Then because of that he’s going to act based on the only knowledge of the situation he has- in this case, it would be avoiding you.”

Kageyama sighed, his brow furrowed. “But even then I… I don’t know what to say- what if I scare him again?” He asked, looking to Suga with worried eyes. “It’s okay if he gets scared… You just also need to apologize for it and understand _why_ you scared him so you won’t ever do it again. Okay?” He asked, tipping his head. Kageyama nodded, a bit of tension being lifted off of him. “…So is that it or did you have another question?” He asked, flashing him a warm smile. “Ah- er, no…” He grumbled, looking away from him, standing up. “Th… Thank you very much, Suga-sempai...!” He bowed deeply to him, his face on fire. Suga just laughed at him and patted his head. “You’ll do just fine- have more faith in yourself.”

“So… I should just talk to him about it?” Hinata reaffirmed. Daichi removed his hand, crossing his arms and nodding with a wide smile. “…And if it’s embarrassing…?” He asked, not able to look him in the eye. “…Well, what’s worse; telling him something embarrassing or having him avoid you completely?”  
“Having him avoid me!” Hinata quickly said before the thought of the other even being an option occurred to him. He flushed, realizing how quickly he had replied. Daichi laughed at him, musing his hair with his hand. “…You’ll be okay.”

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“Hinata I… I want to talk to you…!”  
“Kageyama can we… Can we talk…?!”

Both stopped after realizing that the other had wanted to talk as well. They were walking home and completely alone now. Oh no… Both had dark flashes of thoughts of the other wanting to break up with them. “…You can go first.” Kageyama allowed, a sinking feeling in his stomach that Hinata no longer wanted anything to do with him. If that was true… He’d snap. Hinata had been so selfish in forcing his affections onto him and now that he couldn’t handle the intense reciprocation he…!

He forced his brain to calm down. Hinata almost started the “no you go first” argument, but then realized that would have been stupid. He may as well just go first or else he’d probably puke… I mean so long as Kageyama didn’t decided he didn’t like dating him anymore he’d be fine. …He’d be fine…! HE’D BE TOTALLY FINE PLEASE DON’T BREAK UP WITH-

He sighed heavily, the mercury in his stomach again. “I… Um…” He clenched the strap of his bag, nibbling his bottom lip. “I… I’m a really bad boyfriend…” He grumbled. Kageyama stopped and blinked at him, a bit confused and still anticipating the potential for a breakup. “No you’re no-“  
“Let me finish…! Please…” He cut him off and the nervous put in Kageyama’s stomach just kept growing. “I… In the storage room when you… Oh I’m so embarrassed I really don’t want to say this.” His face was bright red and Kageyama somehow still managed to find him attractive in spite of the anxiety coursing through him.

“I… We can’t do things like that anymore.” He finally managed, sighing heavily. Oh no… He really was going to… He really should have gone first… “…Because I don’t know if I’ll be able to tell you no next time! That was really hard for me and it made me scared that I was so willing to let you do things like that to me…!” Kageyama’s eyes widened. Did he just… Did he just admit to wanting to let him…? “I mean, I even went so far as to ask Suga about how you’d… Well, _we’d_ … How guys…!” He stumbled, his face turning redder and redder by the minute.

He went that far? He caught himself smirking and leaning in to kiss Hinata’s lips. “…You’re very cute when you’re red.”  
“I’M TRYING TO HAVE A SERIOUS CONVERSATION DON’T DO THIS TO ME!!!” Hinata screeched, probably scaring a few birds. Kageyama laughed at him. “I’m sorry, but you are… I was… I was going to try to talk to you about this too. I’ve been having the worst time trying not to touch you whenever we’re alone because I find myself liking you more than I ever thought I would. Sometimes I’ll be okay- other times I’ll just look over and you’ll be doing something so simple and casual and I just… I think terrible things about you.” He admitted, shooting him a glance. Hinata was still beet red.

“You could be eating or just running laps or something so normal…” He swallowed hard. “…And I catch myself thinking about if you’d be covered in that much sweat if we were to ever have sex or if you’d lick at me the way you do your fingers after eating and I just…” Kageyama inhaled deeply and Hinata was silent.

“…Don’t…” He choked out, licking his lips. “…Please don’t tell me this… It’s only going to make it worse. I already think all of these bad things about you and you telling me this is just… Please don’t…” Kageyama studied his expression and found himself fond of flustered Hinata. If this was how he got when he said things like this to him then… The he wanted to dirty talk him more. He wanted to tell him all of the terrible things he’s ever thought about him while doing others.

Kageyama put his hand on the handlebars of his bike, stopping it. He leaned down and kissed Hinata, a hand pressed gently to his cheek. “…So what do you want to do?” He asked when they separated. There was a tense silence. They both wanted to… But couldn’t or just forced themselves not to… How long had they been going out now? About two months or so? Known each other for over half a school year? When did people tend to have sex after dating? Was there some kind of formula for this? Were you supposed to wait until you were adults? Married even? Neither could wait that long…

“…Hinata… I want to have sex with you.” He finally admitted, making his boyfriend’s face flush and his eyes grow wide and his entire body shrink into itself out of embarrassment. “However, I’ll try not to do anything to you unless you say it’s alright. If you want me to wait I will… But that means I can’t be left with you in certain situations. I’ll try my hardest not to…”

He didn’t want to bring up what he would do if he failed. He couldn’t- for Hinata’s sake, he would have to stop himself every time. Hinata couldn’t look at him as he spoke, eating his bottom lip and probably making it bleed while his knuckles were stark white they were clenching his handlebars so hard. “…M-Me too… I want to… With you…” He mumbled, then resumed biting his bottom lip. Kageyama’s eyes were a bit wide, but the rest of his expression remained neutral.

Kageyama leaned down and held his chin in his hand and made Hinata look up at him, gently kissing his forehead and letting his lips rest there for a moment.  “…I like you very much- more than I thought I ever would that day when we first played against one another on that court.” Hinata laughed a bit, nodding in agreement. “Who would have thought the person I hated more than anything ended up being my boyfriend… And a good one at that.” He nudged him with a coy smile playing on his lips. Kageyama rolled his eyes. “You’re damn right I’m a good boyfriend. Now come on, let’s go before your mom freaks out over you being home later than usual.”

Hinata chuckled and looped his arm with Kageyama’s, walking home until they had to separate again. “…See you tomorrow.” There was a tense smile on his face that looked like it would give way to some kind of overflowing, painful emotion. “…Yeah.” Hinata was the same. They were okay now… Kageyama kissed him goodbye, Hinata clinging to him for a lingering moment longer than usual, Kageyama not objecting.  
“…See you…” He repeated, Hinata laughing a bit at him. “Yeah… See you…” He wanted to kiss him again… He wanted to just cuddle up next to him and not do anything for hours… He wanted to have sex with him in all types of ways… He wanted to sleep next to him and eat junk food in the same bed they had sex in… He wanted to… He wanted… He didn’t want to leave… And neither did Kageyama.

So they lingered. They interlocked their fingers and they just watched the others expression and stood there for much longer than they should have. They pressed their foreheads together and didn’t move from where they were rooted, in the spot where they had to separate, for a good long while. They were contented just being around the other for now… They didn’t want to move…  
And when they finally did, it was Hinata who insisted they go home… He didn’t want Kageyama to get in trouble. They kissed goodbye again for longer than they should have and probably sweeter than they ever have... And they both got scolded when they finally got home, but neither cared much. They texted each other for a good few hours until Hinata fell asleep, Kageyama scoffing and kissing his phone before closing it. He was never one for romantic tendencies, but… Hinata brought out all of these things he had inside of him that were unknown to him.

…And he loved him for it.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Both overslept, but both met up somehow at the usual spot. Both raced the other to school, trying their hardest to not let the other win; They brought out the best qualities in the other. It was almost a tie, Kageyama winning by a hair, but letting the bickering end with the thought of it being a tie just to satisfy Hinata.

They ate lunch together and fell asleep, not eating much but content with the others company. They seemed practically normal during practice if not for the constant glances and smiles they shot towards one another the entire time. They left when everyone else had, accidentally drawing closer as they walked along, becoming embarrassed when Tanaka pointed it out. They quickly drew away, both embarrassed… But they were back together at the waist soon enough.

“…See you tomorrow.” Hinata nodded, closing his eyes as Kageyama kissed his forehead. He lingered like he had done several times now and Hinata quickly found that kiss to be his favorite. He pulled away and caught himself stuck again, being drawn to his spot because he had caught eyes with Hinata. “…I’m gonna get yelled at again.” He said with a laugh as he leaned closer, brushing hair behind Hinata’s beet red ears and covering his cheek in kisses.

“…You should just come home with me one day then…” He mumbled, completely serious. “…Maybe. Or you can come with me, either way.” He kissed his flushed ears and cheeks, still playing with his hair. “Maybe I’ll invite you when my parents decide to go somewhere one night… They like to go to see our relatives sometimes and take me… I could decline or just pretend to have a mild cold. I could call you and steal you away and do all sorts of terrible things to you in my bed…” He cooed in his ears, one finger threaded through his hair, another wrapped around his waist.

Hinata was clinging to the front of his shirt, terrified his knees would give out on him. Oh how he wanted that… “…Promise?” He asked, barely above a whisper. He was scared and the mercury was back in his stomach, but it was the wonderful kind. Kageyama smirked and bit his ear. “Of course. What else would I do all by myself? Well I mean I _could_ … But why just think of you when I could actually have you?” Hinata was biting at his bottom lip again. He needed to go home… He needed a cold shower and to…

He gently pushed him away, not able to make eye contact he was so embarrassed. “…I guess I should let you go home, huh?” He asked, arm still around his waist. “…Please.” He begged gently. Kageyama kissed his forehead again, then let him go. “…See you tomorrow.” Hinata could only reply with a nod and then headed for home. He didn’t text Kageyama and Kageyama didn’t text him… But neither slept well and both had their heads filled with thoughts of the other.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

It was heated and dangerous kissing. Hinata was pressed against a wall, Kageyama having one hand to his cheek and the other pressed against the wall above his head. This was risky, so risky… They had come late to practice, each with their own honest, different reason. They had been left alone to change with the other, both sneaking glances and it was okay… Until they locked eyes. Kageyama couldn’t help it and dropped his shirt, making only a few strides but he had Hinata against a wall. He was quick to kiss him and quick to get his tongue in his mouth and Hinata had everything he could do not to wrap his legs around him. He was in his boxers…

They needed to separate… They _needed_ to. This was bad, really bad… They were only supposed to be a few moments, not even… Someone would wonder what was taking so long and catch them. They’d catch them! They’d catch Hinata pressed against a wall without pants and Kageyama shirtless with his tongue practically down Hinata’s throat, eating all of the noises he made for him. They needed to separate or one would need to be left alone for a while longer to fix himself or god forbid both of them.

Hinata had his fingers knotted into Kageyama’s hair, humming and practically _moaning_ into their kisses. Kageyama ground their hips together and Hinata pulled away and gasped for air, saliva from their sloppy and greedy kisses trailing down his chin like it usually did. They both were left panting, gasping… And lonely. They wanted to keep going- to press against one another and heaven forgive them fuck on the wall of their changing room. They wanted to touch and be touch but they needed to separate now or they’d just keep going and…

Kageyama pulled away, clearing his throat. “…I’m sorry.” Hinata shook his head. “N-No you’re…” Okay. Fine. Perfect. Please do it again. All of the above were appropriate and likely thoughts in his head. They both caught their breath and finished changing as quickly as they could, trying to calm themselves. “Ah- wait…!” Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s wrist, stopping him before he left. He looked at him confused, but Hinata waved him closer and down. He fixed his hair for him. Kageyama laughed a little bit and made a twirling motion to Hinata who complied as well. Kageyama fixed his hair as well and they both left the changing room, trying their hardest not to hold hands or go back in there and continue.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

It had turned into something of a game; how many places could Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio make out and practically dry hump without getting caught? So far, they had managed the storage room in the gym, their club changing room, a bathroom, and an empty classroom.

The bathroom was by chance; they had both caught the other, one finishing his business and the other coming in. They got caught in the doorway, laughing a bit about it. Kageyama stole a kiss from Hinata while he laughed. “Isn’t there another bathroom closer to the class you have right now?” He asked, leaning against the wall as Hinata tried to wiggle past him. “Yeah, but one of the toilets got stopped up and it flooded the floor, so we’re not allowed in there for a bit.” Kageyama hummed in reply. “…So I guess your teacher expected you to be gone for a bit longer than normal?” He asked, an under layer of a subtle implication in his tone. Hinata looked over and him and shrugged. “…I guess…”

Kageyama removed himself from the wall and planted a kiss on his mouth… His chin… His jaw… His neck… His fingers grabbing at his hips while he kissed his adam’s apple. “…You can just run back to class… Can’t you?” Hinata shivered. “You’re going to get me in trouble!” He protested, but didn’t try all that hard to push Kageyama off of him. “I haven’t gotten to kiss you very hard since the changing room incident.” That was a good week and a half ago. “Well it can wait…” He protested, his lips catching Kageyama’s. Someone could walk in at any minute… God he was going to turn into one of those people who was into voyeurism at this rate…

Kageyama pressed his tongue passed Hinata’s lips, he opened his mouth for him, the entire time his eyes kept opening and glancing at the door. Couldn’t he at least drag him into a stall or something? No that would be worse… Well… There was only one method of escape here… “K-Kageyama…!” He gasped, pulling away. He stopped and tipped his head at him. “…I really gotta pee…” he grumbled, face turning red. Kageyama covered his mouth with his hands and nodded, trying not to laugh. “I’m sorry.” He managed between hiccups of laughter.

Hinata pushed him and went into a stall, not trusting Kageyama with him using a urinal. He chuckled and waited, Hinata trying to take his time to see if he’d leave… But he didn’t. He even stood there and waited for him to wash his hands… When he turned around to go dry them, Kageyama had picked him up and put him on the sink, quickly stealing kisses from him and Hinata broke. He gripped at Kageyama’s hair with his wet hands, opening his mouth to let in his tongue again. This went on for a few minutes before Hinata realized he’d have to now lie and say he had to shit or something… Great…

The empty classroom was just as interesting but more intentional; Hinata had gotten a text from Kageyama during lunch, asking him if he could come upstairs and eat in his classroom with him instead. _I’m trying to finish reading this chapter for class._ Hinata complied to the message and made his way upstairs, but was quickly yanked into a classroom and a hand shoved over his mouth.

He protested but was quickly shushed and his hair was tucked behind his ear in a familiar manner. “…Kageyama?” He asked, his voice muffled from the hand over his mouth. He let go, tipping his head up to kiss him. Hinata’s brain was in lag mode as well as being distracted by Kageyama’s tongue in his mouth again. He was gently using both of his hands to keep Hinata’s chin angled up while he kissed him. He wanted to eat in the classroom… Or rather eat Hinata in the classroom. Great… Still… It’s not like he could complain… He had been thinking about him a lot that day, so this was nice. The thought of someone needing this classroom didn’t register in his brain until later.

He closed his eyes and let Kageyama kiss him. He gently dragged him over to a desk, not saying a single word nor separating. He sat on the desk and had Hinata sit in the chair, still gripping his chin and angling him upwards to kiss him. This way, the kiss was deeper and Kageyama could put more of his tongue into Hinata’s mouth. Hinata seemed to at least be subconsciously aware of it since he was humming more. He wrapped his arms around his neck, playing tongue wars with Kageyama in his own mouth, occasionally letting him win or sucking on his tongue.

This went on for almost their entire lunch break. Kageyama’s phone started vibrating and he forced himself away from Hinata, breaking their saliva strand as he wiped his mouth. “Lunch’ll be over soon.” He said as he turned off the alarm on his phone. He set… An alarm… He planned… The entire thing… If Hinata’s head wasn’t still a bit fuzzy from the affection and odd blood flow from the kissing angle, he’d probably want to kill him. Kageyama dragged him out of the classroom, Hinata still looking hazy and gone. He smirked at him, content with his job.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“They seem to be better, don’t you think?” Daichi asked, making note of Hinata and Kageyama. Suga nodded in agreement. “Think they worked it out?” Daichi shrugged. “I’m hoping. That or they came to some kind of agreement… Either way I’m just glad Kageyama stopped calling Hinata “trash” every time he missed.” Suga nodded. “Me too.” They watched them toss for a little bit longer, then resumed their own practice.


	5. Proximity Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They frick, you're welcome.

Hinata’s phone rang, a familiar name flashing on the screen. He quickly answered it, snatching it up and having it to his ear within minutes. “Hello?” He asked, a smile already on his face before he even heard his voice. “Come answer your door.” Answer his…? He heard the doorbell and quickly dropped his phone onto his bed, running towards it and sliding around the corner by use of his socks and clinging to the wall. He avoided his sister and screamed to his mom “I GOT IT!” He almost tripped twice, but managed to keep himself moving as he whipped open the door and jumped Kageyama, landing in his surprised arms.

“Woah, hey!” He scolded, scowling at him while Hinata just flashed him a wide grin. “Hi~” He cooed, nuzzling into him. Kageyama sighed and stood him upright. “Hi.” He greeted plainly. God his boyfriend was so overly energetic sometimes… “Alright you’re now freeing your schedule for three days, pack a bag, let’s go.” He said without an explanation. It was the second day into a week-long break from school. “Hn? What for?” Hinata asked, not even bothering to formally invite Kageyama inside as he started in without him. Kageyama removed his shoes and shut the door behind him.

“Because I’m kidnapping you.” He said simply. “Mom!” He called around the corner, hunting for her in the last place he saw her. Kageyama trailed after him for a moment and then split off, going into Hinata’s room. “Kageyama is over and he wants me to come over to his house for the night.” …Or three. Whatever. He didn’t even question it- the amount of trust was extreme, on or off of the court.

“Well we don’t have anything planned, so I guess that’s okay. Message me when you get there.” She reminded and he quickly nodded and went up to his room, practically bouncing with every step. Natsu was staring at his door, meekly.  “…Hn? What’s up?” He asked, picking his little sister up. She didn’t like it, but he did it anyways. She protested until he put her down. “Nothing…!” She ran back to her room and Hinata caught himself snickering as he entered his room.  
“…I think she likes you. She’s probably too scared to say anything to you though because you’re tall and make these scary faces sometimes.” He said, flopping down on his bed next to Kageyama and poking his forehead with a wide grin on his face. He didn’t reply and just looked down at Hinata. “…You should have shut your door.” He scolded quietly, leaning down and kissing him.

“…Sorry…” Hinata managed when Kageyama had pulled away. He just sat on the edge of his bed, hovering over him for a bit while Hinata stared up at him. “…You’re quiet today. You okay?” He asked, sitting up and placing a hand to his cheek. Kageyama nodded and kissed his palm, placing his hand over Hinata’s. He watched Kageyama for a moment and neither moved. “…I want to tell your mom… That I’m dating you.” He admitted, letting his words have more weight than his silence had. Hinata’s face flushed. “Not now, though… I want to kidnap you first.” He said, Hinata’s hand still by his mouth so he felt the smirk form on his lips and he watched the glint mainfest in his eyes.

“…O… Okay…” He managed to get out, his face bright red. There was a wonderful silence between them and neither moved. Kageyama kept his lips pressed to his palm and his fingers entwined with Hinata’s. Hinata dared to even breathe… His heart was threatening to burst out of his ribs with ever second. Something about Kageyama was so tense and constricting and it was beautiful and wonderful. Hinata inched closer to him, the air he was giving off threatening to strangle him. He sat himself between Kageyama’s legs and pressed their foreheads together. Kageyama brought his fingers up to the nape of his neck and gently ran his fingers over it.

“…You want me to help you pack some things?” He offered. Hinata shook his head. “…No, it’s okay. I’ll do it.” He didn’t want to move however… But his door was still open… His parents or Natsu could walk by at any time and see… Hinata just wanted to sit in this tense air of Kageyama’s for a while and absorb it. He was thinking… Probably about what to tell his mother. He wondered if his mom would be mad… Probably not. His dad might be… Or just question Kageyama extremely harshly about every little thing. His mom would probably be shocked but deal with it better than his dad… Natsu would probably be a bit confused but not mind. She spoke about Kageyama on occasion to Hinata, asking him questions.

 _“How are you friends with such a scary giant?”_  
“You aren’t mad that he’s so much bigger than you?”  
“He comes over a lot more… You two got really close, huh?”  
“Hey, big bro… Even though that giant guy is bigger than you, he’s not like a real giant right? Like he doesn’t hurt you or anything… Right?”

…It was cute really. He caught himself smiling at the thought of it. “…What are you all smiley about?” Kageyama asked while Hinata forcibly removed himself from Kageyama to start packing a bag for his house. “Natsu. She likes to ask about you sometimes, I think it’s cute. She’s probably the only one in my house to bring up how often you’ve been coming over lately these past few months. Not even my mom has brought it up.” He found a duffle bag and started putting clothes into it.

Kageyama hummed in reply and rested on his hands that he was using to prop himself up as he watched Hinata put things into his bag. “Like I said, I think she likes you but you’re so tall compared to everyone in our house that I think she’s a bit scared.” He said with a laugh. “Even my dad is pretty short. Now that I think about it, you’ve never met my dad, huh?” He asked, looking up at the ceiling although it would show him the exact memory he’d need to confirm or deny the fact. Kageyama shook his head. “No, I haven’t.”

Hinata resumed putting things into his bag. “Yeah, he’s the tallest one in the house, but he’s still shorter than you. So it’s probably weird for her to see someone that tall in our house, yet alone have me be friends with them.” He turned around and tossed his bag on the bed, grabbing Kageyama’s hands briefly and tugging him up. He went into the bathroom to grab his toothbrush and a few other things, walking back to his room with Kageyama in tow. Kageyama spotted Natsu peeking behind a corner.  He stopped and gave her a wave which caused her to hide herself behind the corner. He smiled a bit and continued to follow Hinata back into his room.

Hinata finished packing up his things and then went to say goodbye to his mom and sister. “…Big bro… You’re going to spend the night at his house?” She asked, shooting Kageyama a glance. “Yup!” He said, flashing her his usual, bright smile. She eyed him up and down and then finally decided to speak to him. She approached him, knees pressed together as if she had to pee, but she looked determined to speak with the giant in her house. Her little fists were even clenched together and her brow was furrowed.

“Pl… Please be nice to my big brother! He’s smaller than you and I’m smaller than him… A-And he can sometimes be stupid and not understand stuff and he can be a volleyball-head all the time and he sometimes forgets to tie his shoes before he leaves and can get overemotional and sometimes over salts the rice-“  
“Naaatsu.” Hinata lectured, crossing his arms at her bringing up all of his faults for no reason in particular. She jumped, realizing she was getting off topic. “B-but he’s still my big brother, so if you hurt him when he’ at your house at all, I’ll be upset!” Kageyama blinked a few times, then caught himself laughing at her. She really was adorable.

He crouched down to her level and nodded. “I promise.” She seemed to calm down a bit at this, but still looked like she had to pee. He gently petted her head like a kind of stray animal. She jumped and flushed and it reminded Kageyama of faces Hinata would sometimes make. “I promise I’ll be nice to him. I do _kind of_ like him a _little_ bit after all.” He said with a chuckle. Hinata seemed to have puffed up his cheeks from pouting a bit and Kageyama made note but didn’t say anything. He had done it on purpose. It was fun to sometimes rile him up.

He stood up and waited for Hinata to finish saying goodbye and then left with him. “…She really is cute.” He added once they were out of the house. “Your little sister I mean. I wouldn’t mind having a sibling like that.” Hinata was reminded that Kageyama was an only-child. “Yeah, I think I lucked out. I hear sometimes siblings can be a pain, but I’m probably more of a pain for Natsu than she is for me.” He said with an embarrassed laugh. They walked to Kageyama’s house making small talk, the entire time hiding their hand holding behind Hinata’s duffle bag.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Hinata was quick to jump onto Kageyama’s bed. He buried his face into the pillows and rolled around on his blankets. “I haven’t been here in a while~” He cooed, a wide grin on his face. Kageyama picked up his bag that Hinata had haphazardly left on the floor and put it out of the way. “You want a drink?” He offered. Hinata sat up, clutching a pillow in his lap and nodding.

He followed Kageyama like a puppy into the kitchen, pillow still in tow, as he got them drinks. They sat down at the kitchen table and Hinata realized he didn’t hear any noise from the rest of the house. “…Are your parents not home?” He asked after he sipped on his drink. Kageyama nodded. “They’re gone for the rest of the week.”

“Ho~? So it’s just you and me then?” He asked, a wide grin on his face. Kageyama could tell that the memory wasn’t clicking in his head… So he should remind him. He stood up, leaving his drink as he hovered over Hinata, his mouth within dangerous proximity to his. “…Yes, it is.” He spoke, his lips brushing Hinata’s with specific syllables. Hinata shrunk into himself and hid behind the pillow. Kageyama took it from him and tossed it on the floor, stealing kisses from him as he did so. Hinata flinched, his ears turning bright red.

Kageyama placed both hands on either side of his face, licking at his lips in a manner that was as if he was trying to eat Hinata. Hinata squeezed his eyes shut, the mercury back in his stomach and his heart throbbing so hard he could hear it in his ears. He couldn’t run away now… Or rather, he didn’t _need_ to run away now. There was no one around to catch them or stop them or hear them or… Or…

Hinata sighed though his nose and threaded his fingers in Kageyama’s hair, pushing him closer as he opened his mouth for him. Kageyama was standing, so it was similar to the time in the classroom. He could press more of his tongue into his mouth and practically down his throat. Hinata made these small hiccupping noises as he gripped at Kageyama, sucking on his tongue like he intended to swallow him. He tasted sweet- like the drink he just had…

Kageyama pulled away, licking Hinata’s lips and then his own as he did so. It was still pretty early, the sun still in the middle of setting… But now he couldn’t wait anymore. Kageyama had gotten him all riled up and heated and he wanted him. He didn’t care that you were supposed to wait until it was dark or whatever- who came up with that rule? Kageyama nipped at his neck and jaw line, showering him in a flurry hot pressed kisses.

He slid his fingers under Hinata’s thighs, lifting him up and putting them around his waist while Hinata instinctively locked his ankles. Hinata’s heart wouldn’t stop throbbing and it was making it hard to function; it was honestly starting to scare him it was so loud. The sound flooded his ears and his head and he was panting desperately. He buried his face into Kageyama’s shoulder as he was carried off to his room.

He was… They were gonna… He nibbled on Kageyama’s ear and he felt it slowly grow hotter. He had embarrassed him enough to make his ears flush… He could _feel_ the heat on his ears… He wondered if Kageyama could feel the throbbing in his chest. Kageyama closed the door to his room using his foot, putting Hinata down on the bed and hovering over him. Hinata loosened his grip on Kageyama’s waist, his knees being propped up on the bed. “…You okay with this?” Kageyama asked in his ear, Hinata tightening his grip around his neck and he nodded.

“I… I want to… I told you that.” He mumbled. Kageyama kissed his lips, forcefully but gently. “…You can’t change your mind later- I won’t stop even if you say no.” He warned, his tone deeper than usual as he ran his fingers up his thighs. Hinata felt a shiver trail slowly down his spine. Why did he always do that? Did he even realize that he made his tone deeper when he spoke to him while he touched him like this? “I-I know…” He mumbled, mind fully concentrated on the fingers that were working their way up his shorts and grabbing lightly at his thighs.

His body tried to avoid his touch due to the tingling feeling it sent down to his feet, making him raise his hips a bit. Kageyama kissed forcefully at his neck, grabbing at his hips from under his shorts. They were jacked up and probably uncomfortable now, but he just really wanted to grab at Hinata’s ass and thighs and his waist and… He sighed heavily into his neck, removing his fingers from him in favor of running them up his shirt. He trailed them up Hinata’s sides, kissing all over his neck and collar bone. Hinata fussed against his touch and was flushed.

Kageyama tugged at the hem of his shirt, making Hinata sit up and take it off. Kageyama didn’t remove his eyes from Hinata’s torso, taking it all in unlike the glances he would have to make in the changing room or when they were playing a game. Hinata fussed under his gaze, then decided it wasn’t fair. “…Take yours off too.” He mumbled, snapping Kageyama out of his trance. Kageyama blinked at him, but did as he asked. Hinata took in a long, shaky breath through his nose. He was so nervous… But he really liked looking at him… Without realizing it until the heat of his body was under his fingertips, Hinata had placed his hand on his stomach. He ran his fingers up to his chest, eyes studying him. He caught himself licking his lips out of nervousness, fingers trailing over his collar bone, his shoulders…

Kageyama placed his hands on his sides where his ribs were, gently running his hands up his sides. It made Hinata shiver a bit, fingers tensing on his shoulders. He leaned forwards, kissing his neck again and his collar bone, trailing kissed downwards while his fingers stayed pressed on his lower back. Hinata tried to keep his breath steady and calm, but he found the lower Kageyama went, the harder that become.

“…You’re so slightly.” He mused out loud, Hinata feeling the smirk on his lips that was pressed to his stomach. “S-Shut up…” He lamely retorted. Kageyama slipped his fingers past the waistband of his shorts and underwear, thumbs pressing into the hollow of his hips again. Hinata pressed his hips backwards, making his chest flush outwards while Kageyama just kept followed his hips, his thumbs pressing him regardless of how he moved. He trailed kisses upwards, giving an open-mouthed kiss to one of his nipples.

Hinata jumped, a slight noise escaping him. Kageyama did it again, sucking on his chest while he made circles into his hips. Hinata’s breaths became short little gasps that were defined by every circle Kageyama made. Kageyama made note of that, drawing slow, hard pressed circles into him, Hinata’s chest heaving every time he finished one. He pulled away, sticking his tongue completely out of his mouth and obscenely licking at Hinata’s chest. He looked up at him while he did so, watching him flush and become extremely embarrassed.

He pulled away and leaned up, kissing him on the mouth, saliva dripping slightly from his right nipple. Hinata licked at his tongue, gasping still in time with the circles Kageyama made in his hips. Kageyama ran his hands up Hinata’s back and side, crossing them in a way that was almost protective over him while the weight of his kisses forced Hinata back down onto the bed. He put his hips on Hinata’s, the general situation overly familiar for them both.

Kageyama pressed his hips into Hinata’s. He didn’t run away or push him off or get scared- he moaned. It wasn’t obscene- if anything it was in a falsetto that reminded Kageyama of a kind of small animal- but he liked it. He did it again, Hinata rewarding him with another moan. So he did it again… And again… And eventually just kept grinding their hips together without a moments breath of separation. Hinata met him at every press, pushing his hips forwards and gasping and moaning into their sloppy, open-mouthed kisses.

Kageyama wanted to strip him- but he didn’t want to stop grinding against him. He thought of how he could take Hinata’s pants off without having to stop. End result being if he wanted them off quicker, he’d have to stop and quick-strip him. If he wanted to keep grinding, he’d have to be a bit difficult about it… He decided he’d stop for now, slowing his pace on Hinata, pulling away and watching him gasp and shudder beneath him.

“…Kageyama…” He moaned, his body feeling completely useless and on fire and melted… He stopped completely, his eyebrow twitching as he leaned down towards his ear. “…Don’t call me that. You have the right to call me by my first name when we’re doing things like this.” He pulled away, his expression stern while Hinata’s face was bright red. He had never called him by his first name before… He had thought about it, but never actually got to… He was too embarrassed.

“T-Tobio…” He mumbled, attempting to look him in the eyes as he said it. He smiled lightly, leaning down and kissing him on the lips again. “Shouyou…” He cooed to him, making the fluttering in Hinata’s chest increase. He slipped his fingers below the waistband of his shorts, tugging at them. Hinata lifted his hips, the open air slowly hitting him as Kageyama took his time removing his clothes from him. He had taken his shorts and boxers at once, slipping down between his legs as he pulled them off.

Hinata couldn’t even press his knees together if he wanted to, biting his lips. Kageyama kissed the inside of his thighs, the heels of Hinata’s feet resting on his back, his toes curling. He teased him, kissing so close to him but yet still staying strictly only to his hips and thighs. He swore he could feel him flick his tongue out ever so briefly and lick him or breathe on him intentionally, but he never actually saw him doing it, so he passed it off as his own delusions. After all, he had thought about it before… Kageyama sucking him off.

Hinata found himself pressing his hips into the bed, his back arching as he shied away from him and gasping when he got too close. This probably was his favorite part of Hinata- his thighs. Due to constantly having to jump, they were toned, but they were still thick and he liked being placed between them. He kissed and licked and bit at the inside of his thighs until his skin started to flourish with little purple and red flowers. He took to biting him and sucking on him closer to his cock, teasing him and personally enjoying himself. “Ka- …Tobio…” He wined, his face flushing pink. “…What? I like your thighs.” He planted a kiss on the inside of his left one for good measure.

“…Or were you getting impatient?” He asked, blowing on his cock. Hinata whimpered, placing his palms against his mouth again. Kageyama quickly pulled himself up so his face was level with Hinata’s. He pulled his hands away and kissed his mouth hard and harsh, biting at him. “…Don’t do that. No one can hear you now, so it’s okay.”

“Y-You can hear them!” He protested and Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Of course. I’m the _only_ one allowed to hear them.” He reminded, kissing his palms and grazing his teeth against them so Hinata could see. He wanted to just adorn him in bruises and bite marks so everyone would know who he belonged to. He wanted people to know that Hinata was _his_ and to never both him.  
Kageyama lowered his own pants and boxers, Hinata’s eyes instantly drawing towards his cock. He flushed and become angry- but before he could voice about how it was bigger than his own just like the rest of his stupid boyfriend, he was being rutted against and his eyes rolled back into his head as he moaned from the heated flesh pressing onto his own.

Kageyama hadn’t expected it to feel this hot. His face quickly scrunched up and he practically dropped his face into the crook of Hinata’s neck as he stopped. He gasped, practically shuddering. This was _so_ much different than doing it by yourself… Hinata felt his deep gasps on his neck, Kageyama still clenching his hands with his own. Hinata adjusted them so their fingers were locked together. He had never felt the mercury in his stomach act like that before- it had practically dropped straight to his groin and set itself on fire.

“T-Tobio…” He gasped. Kageyama slowly sat himself up, panting and looking over Hinata’s expression. He pressed their foreheads together, the energy in his body being drained through the sticky contact heat from earlier, yet he wanted to do it again. Hinata separated one of their hands, running it though Kageyama’s hair. “…Do it again?” He asked. Kageyama had still been trying to wrap his head around the feeling while Hinata just wanted more of it. Awkward virgin boys having sex while being completely indulgent of one another was always interesting.

Kageyama  sat up, holding his cock in his hands, pressing the slowly growing sticky tip against Hinata’s. The heat was back, but not as all encompassing. Hinata gasped with a wide, open mouth as his back arched. What was this again? Fromage? Whatever, he really liked it. He groaned, pressing his hips towards Kageyama’s again, pressing the hands that were still locked together in the air a bit.

Kageyama yanked him upright, sitting Hinata on his lap. He pressed his hips upwards as he held him and Hinata’s cocks together, earning him a heated gasp as he slumped forwards onto his shoulder. He was practically gasping in his ear every time Kageyama moved, making him press them together even harder to get more noises out of Hinata. He caught himself biting Hinata’s ear, nipping at him and jacking them both off. Hinata couldn’t calm the falsetto in his voice down and Kageyama quickly came to adore it.

“W-Wait, wait…!” He pulled his hand out of Kageyama’s and pulled away, gasping and panting. He _did_ say he wasn’t going to stop, but… Hinata gasped, trying to calm his blood flow down a bit. Kageyama leaned close to his ear, tipping him backwards a bit. “You have one minute to explain before I continue.” He warned, rubbing the sticky head of Hinata’s cock with his thumb and index finger. Hinata shuddered and pulled his hand away. “I-I don’t wanna… N-Not yet. I don’t… I don’t wanna let it out just yet…” He said, face flushing.

Kageyama tipped his head. “…Do you get tired after one round?” Hinata shook his head, still flushing. “I can do more… I just… I…” He glanced away from him, Kageyama holding his hand again. “…I just don’t want to yet is all…” So he was holding back… Cute. He _could_ tie it up or just jack him off regardless. But… “Alright, then. If I’m not allowed to touch you right now, what _do_ you want me to do?” Hinata found his bottom lip quivering. “…N-Not that… Yet…” Kageyama snorted. He hadn’t realized he was literally requesting from him how he wanted Kageyama to touch him. “Fine.” So he’d just do what he wanted then…

He pulled Hinata close to him, kissing at his collar bone and down his stomach. He kneaded his ass while kissing his stomach. Hinata’s sucked in his stomach a bit and pressed himself closer to Kageyama’s mouth, wanting to escape his hands. He gasped, threading his fingers through his hair. Kageyama was in love with the plump flesh of his ass and thighs. He trailed downwards more, pulling Hinata up further, spreading his legs and kissing between them. Hinata shuddered again while Kageyama was practically drooling over him.

He kissed at them until he got cautiously close to his balls, instead lifting Hinata up further by his butt and then nipping at his ass. Hinata jumped and Kageyama just kept nipping at him. “D-Don’t bite my butt, you weirdo!” He yelled at him, pressing his hands on his head to try to push him away. “…Well if I’m not allowed to jack you off then I think I should be allowed to do this.” How was that logical at all?! Hinata furrowed his brows at him and pushed him away.

“…No, that’s stupid… Let me do something then.” Let him- Kageyama quickly became interested in how Hinata would embarrass himself. “Also, take your pants off all the way!” He yelled, tugging at them. Kageyama laughed a little bit and nodded, pushing him away to take them off himself. “There, better?” Hinata’s eyes were locked hungrily on his cock. “Y… Yeah…” He forced himself to look away from him, glancing at the bed or his own hands. “…Shouyou.” Kageyama sat up and ran his fingers though the side of Hinata’s hair. “You can look if you want. I don’t mind. I’ve been staring at you.”

Hinata found his chest filled with more air than he needed and more blood in his face than there should have been. “I… Is that really okay?” Kageyama hummed and reply and kissed his cheek. “Of course.” Hinata caught his eyes complying before his brain could argue. He settled himself between Kageyama’s knees and found himself wanting to…

“…Ca… Can I…” The words kept getting caught in his throat but he really wanted to…! “C… Can I lick it?!” He finally managed, his face bright red and his eyes squeezed closed. Kageyama blinked at him, then covered his mouth as he snickered. “If you want to.” He leaned back for him, pulling Hinata on top of him. He felt Hinata’s cock press up against both of their stomach’s, while his own was place between his legs. He could press against him if he wanted… Maybe even grind against his butt… But Hinata had wanted to do something, so he was going to let him.

Hinata swallowed hard and pulled himself away from Kageyama. He licked his lips and took in a deep breath while staring at Kageyama’s cock. He was… He was gonna put that in his mouth… What had Suga told him? Let’s see, um, no biting, hollow your cheeks, if you can’t put it all in because you feel like you’re going to gag, that’s okay just jack him off along with your mouth…

He nodded to himself, now resolute in what he was going to do. He placed himself closer to his cock, taking it in his hands and letting out a deep breath. Kageyama flinched. “S-Sorry…!” He had accidentally blown on him. Okay um… Should he start from the top or just lick at him like ice cream…? Should he ask him? Should he-

“…Are you going to keep stating at it or are you going to do something?” Hinata jumped. “I-I’m sorry…! I… I just…!” Kageyama sighed. “Do you even know what you’re doing?” Theoretically… Yes… “K-Kind of… I just… I don’t wanna mess up.” Kageyama seemed a little surprised. He was trying so hard, it was really cute… He leaned back and relaxed, running his hand though Hinata’s hair. “You’ll be okay- just don’t bite me.” He warned. Hinata narrowed his eyes. “I know that!”

“Ho? Do you know?” He questioned. “Shut up! I wasn’t going to do this with you and not know what I was doing!” He yelled, then decided he didn’t want to argue, he wanted to fuck, so he quickly placed his mouth on the head of Kageyama’s cock before he could object. “So whaAAAHhh…!” Kageyama had been taken by surprise and Hinata was also surprised he got him to make that kind of noise. The taste was funny though… He didn’t know if he liked it or didn’t like it, but he slurped at it anyways. Kageyama had his face scrunched up like he was angry, but he was flushing and had a good grip on Hinata’s hair.

Hinata kept glancing up at him to see if he was doing something he disliked or if he was messing up. He ran his tongue along it, getting a feel for the member in his mouth. It was weird… The tip was the biggest part and the slit was bigger than he thought it was. He pressed his tongue into it and Kageyama clenched his hair. He sucked down on a bit more of him, being mindful of his teeth. He had to slurp on occasion to keep his spit from dripping down his cock. The noises were obscene, but Hinata didn’t realize it since he was so concentrated on keeping his saliva from dripping.

He remembered to hollow his cheeks as he put more into his mouth, adjusting to the taste in his mouth. He kind of messed up a bit, Kageyama’s cock hitting his cheek. He must have done something right because Kageyama inhaled sharply and gripped at his hair again. He used his tongue to adjust it and resumed what he was doing before, hoping it felt at least okay… He gradually added more and more of Kageyama into his mouth, slurping greedily at him, the odd taste getting stronger.

It was a lot of work and his jaw was starting to hurt a bit… When were you supposed to stop doing this anyways? Whatever… He pulled up, never letting the head of his cock leave his mouth as he slipped back down, his saliva letting him know where he had stopped before. He couldn’t add any more than that or he’d choke… He really didn’t want to puke all over Kageyama- that would be the most embarrassing moment of his life…

“So yeah one day I was giving my boyfriend a blow job and then I blew chunks all over him too!” Yeah, that’d be a fun story… Hinata grabbed at the base and a bit more of what else he couldn’t fit into his mouth. He pulled up with his mouth, slurping at his saliva and Kageyama’s dick, pulling his hand up as well. He pushed it down when he put more of him back into his mouth, hoping he was doing alright…

“S-Shouyou…” He hummed, looking up at him with wide eyes but not stopping. Kageyama jumped, roughly pulling at his hair. He hummed in discomfort, making a face. It in turn made Kageyama grip his hair again. “S-Stop for a minute…!” Hinata gave him a look of confusion. “Hmm? Hhhai?” Kageyama tugged at his hair again, pulling him off but he couldn’t move him away in time.

Hinata closed his eyes, the hot semen catching him all over his face. Kageyama just… All over his face he just… He practically convulsed, cuming on himself from the thought alone. It was hot and sticky and tasted weird… But he had gotten Kageyama to… So if he hadn’t have moved… In his mouth he would have…

Hinata quickly became greedy. He licked his lips and sucked on his fingers, practically moaning as he did so. He wiped Kageyama’s cum from his face with his fingers and shoved them in his mouth like a child, humming and gasping and his cock still felt hard even though he was sure he had just cum as well.  
“Sh… Shouyou…” Kageyama breathed hard, watching him. He had four fingers all the way to the knuckles in his mouth and was sucking on them and making obscene noises. He was swallowing his… …Next time he wouldn’t pull him away. He’d cum right into his mouth and let his greedy boyfriend eat it all. His mind wandered for a moment and he wondered if he’d choke on it or if it would come out of his nose a bit… Or if he was so greedy that he’d manage to gulp it all down before that even happened. All of the options appealed to him.

He placed a hand on Hinata’s cheek, pulling his fingers out of his mouth and kissing him. He stuck his tongue in his mouth and could taste his own cum. It was terrible, yet Hinata had eaten it up like it was the sweetest honey in the world… And to top it off, when he glanced down he had noticed that he had… Just from sucking him off he had… And he was still hard. He really could go for more than one round. He almost laughed at him.

He pulled away and kissed his forehead. “So I take it you liked that?” He asked, even though he had been the one to suck him off. Hinata nodded, looking hazy. “Un-hn…” He licked his lips, his saliva having a white color to it. It was still stuck in his mouth… “…Would you like me to do you?” He asked. Hinata was practically gone. He nodded greedily and Kageyama leaned back down, pulling Hinata’s hips closer to his mouth. Hinata was confused- he was going to give him a blow job like that? That was a weird position… But if he wanted to, he wasn’t going to object.

Kageyama licked at him, his hands grabbing at his thighs and ass. Being buried between them was so wonderful… He licked from his ass to the tip of his cock and it had Hinata squeaking and shuddering. He panted, his hips shaking. Kageyama grabbed them and held him still, sucking on his balls and jacking him off. He couldn’t hold still. He kept fussing and _moaning_ and… Kageyama let his hips go and grabbed at his ass. Hinata ground his waist, Kageyama meeting his pace how he wanted him to. He gasped and moaned, mouth wide open and still showing white glints of Kageyama’s cum from earlier.

He gently nipped at him, moving him upwards more so he could eat his ass. “Ah! T-Tobio that’s d-dirty…!” He wined, but couldn’t stop his hips from grinding into his face. This was so obscene and perverted and it felt so wonderful~! Kageyama ignored him and took to eating out his ass, sticking his tongue past the rim of muscle. Hinata gasped and pulled away, Kageyama yanked him back down before his tongue could even leave his ass. Hinata gasped, a squeak accompanying the gust of air.

“T-Tobio…!” Kageyama grabbed at his cock, tongue working like it did when he was in mouth. Hinata felt terrible, but his hips were practically moving on their own and they kept jumping and grinding against Kageyama’s face and he just… He kept moaning, a string of bouncing noises escaping him and he sounded so perverted…! He was getting off on his own noises- how disgusting…! His boyfriend had his tongue in a disgusting place and was jacking him off. He was sitting on his goddamned face and was…!

Hinata thrusts his hips to meet Kageyama’s hand, his tongue writing inside of his ass and making him not have a single moment to stop gasping and moaning. Hinata felt a second intrusion and he stopped, choking on his own moan and trying not to cum. Kageyama had pressed a finger into him as well, feeling inside of him and Hinata swore up and down he was dirty but didn’t have a chance to object because his head was quickly hazed over and his hips had started moving on their own again.

Kageyama teased him by constantly varying his pace- his hand would be jacking him off slowly while his tongue was a writing mass of muscle. It made him press his ass harder towards him, gasping and moaning. Other times it would move slow and deliberate, his hand speeding up and making him bounce so much he felt his ass jiggle. It was a constant variation of either one being fast or both being painstakingly slow, or both driving him insane with their fast pace. Regardless, between those it was enough of a distract to not notice that Kageyama had managed to wiggle three fingers inside of him until they hit deep inside of him.

He gasped and convulsed, refusing to move. He bit his bottom lip so hard that he was sure he tasted blood. Kageyama had stopped and waited. He had almost just came… Whatever he had just touched inside of him had felt so wonderful that he had almost just… Kageyama gently brushed circles around the spot inside of him. Hinata let out long, drawn out moans in return. He felt him slip his tongue out. “Feel good?” Hinata nodded, drooling he had been moaning so much. Kageyama kissed at his thighs, his hand running small circles over the head of his cock and on the inside of his ass.

Hinata let out a long, breathy moan. He gently ground his hips to meet Kageyama’s fingers inside of him. Kageyama pulled out his fingers and licked at them, watching Hinata as he did so. Hinata flushed and was a heated mess. “T-Tobio…” He called greedily, wanting more in spite of thinking that it was dirty. Kageyama kissed at his thighs. Ah, wait… He was… Back there he was stretched out… Suga had literally told him “lube and spit are your best friends, don’t be shy about using a lot of them”. They didn’t have any of the first, so the latter was used directly from his tongue…

“Hey… Tobio…” Hinata mused, Kageyama holding his hands. “Hm?” He kept kissing his thighs. “…Did you look up how to do this kind of thing?” Kageyama pulled himself away from Hinata. “…A little. I mean I figured some of it was obvious, but there was still stuff I wasn’t sure about. What about you- you seemed to know what you were doing earlier.” He chided. “N-No I didn’t… That was my first time doing that! Suga-sempai told me how to-“

“I knew it…” He grumbled to himself, looking a bit sick. “Huh? Knew what?” Kageyama rolled his eyes. “You didn’t find it odd that he knew all of that stuff?” Hinata shook his head. “No, I asked him. He said he has a boyfriend too.” …God damn it he knew it; Suga and Daichi were dating. Whatever, now wasn’t the time for that… “…Well I guess he gave you really good instructions- I hope they weren’t first hand.” He teased, knowing damn well Suga would never. “Wha-What?! No way!” He flushed and Kageyama smirked, sitting up, Hinata slipping down his chest.

“You sure? If I find out you’re lying later…” He threatened, slipping his cock between Hinata’s cheeks. “…I-… I’m not…” He stuttered, acutely aware of Kageyama teasing him. “You positive?” He asked, still slicking himself between Hinata’s cheeks. He nodded, face bright red. “I-I’m telling the tru… Truth…” Kageyama was teasing his entrance with the head of his cock, smirking at him the entire time. “Really? Because if you’re lying I’ll have to punish you.” He warned, grazing his teeth against Hinata’s wrist again.

“I… Ah… I’m… I’m not lying…” He said again, his face flushed at Kageyama’s teasing. “Hm… Promise, Shou~you~?” He teased, pressing the head of his dick just barely past the rim of muscles in Hinata’s ass when he called his name. “I’m na-ahhh… Hnnn…” He pressed down to meet him a bit and Kageyama let go of his hands in favor of grabbing his hips. “Uh-uh. You promise?” He asked, doing it to him again. Hinata tried for words, but they failed him so he just nodded vigorously.  “Hm… I don’t know if I can trust that. Say it out loud.”

“T-Tobio!” He yelled while he continued to tease him, just barely inside, yet it was so hot and he couldn’t think straight. “Don’t yell at me- or are you lying to me?” He didn’t even remember what they were arguing over- he just liked the frustrated faces Hinata was making for him. “I’m… Hmm…!” He shook his head, trying to press his hips down again but was stopped. “Shou~you~” He cooed again, closer to his ear and Hinata _reeeeeeeeally_ wanted him to stop teasing him already. “I p… I promise…!”

He could have promised to go kill someone for all he cared- this wasn’t fair! Kageyama hummed, as if contemplating the worth of his words, pressing just a little further in than he had before. “…P-Please…!” Hinata begged, looking desperate as he tried to move his hips. Kageyama considered it… And let his hips drop. Hinata hadn’t expected him to do that- so he had literally dropped onto his dick. His voice got caught in his throat and he dug his nails into his shoulders, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

“T-To~bio…” He could barely get his name out of his mouth and was drooling and couldn’t see straight. Kageyama couldn’t even pretended he was alright- his dick was encased in this intensely tight heat and he was terrified of Hinata moving right this second. He had his arms wrapped around him so each hand was grabbing at the opposite hip. He groaned, trying to hold him tight enough so that he didn’t move. Both were shuddering and one move away from an orgasm.

It kind of hurt a bit for both of them; for Kageyama he felt like his dick was getting bit off and for Hinata it felt like he was being torn open and going to die. They both caught their breath, clinging to the other desperately terrified of the other moving. When Hinata could see straight, he pulled away from him, the biting cling of his fingers loosening. “…Tobio…?” He asked, completely hazed over and completely aware of the heat inside of him. “…Hn…?” He asked, looking up at him, eyes hazed over as well.

“…You… You can move now… I’m okay.” Kageyama locked eyes with him and Hinata nodded for reassurance. He gently lifted his hips up, Hinata twitching and slowly let him back down. “…Do you want me to or do you want to move?” He asked, their current position allowing for either. “…C… Can I do it?” He asked, Kageyama nodding per his request. He had asked after all… Hinata slowly raised his hips, and lowered them back down, unable to see straight when he lowered himself back down all the way.

It kind of hurt a bit but it also felt similar to when Kageyama had his fingers inside of him. So that spot was… No wonder he had practically lost it when Kageyama dropped him on his cock. He experimentally lifted his hips again, pulling Kageyama out almost all of the way before slipping back down onto him. He moaned, tipping his head back a bit and almost going cross eyed. It felt really good even though it was a bit tight…

Kageyama would have agreed if he had vocalized it. Hinata kept up the slow and long draws, eventually adjusting and experimenting with other movements. He swirled his hips, the head of Kageyama’s cock brushing against the spot he liked so much. He moaned, burying his face into his neck and clinging to him. Kageyama ran his fingers through his hair and buried his noise in it as well. He liked how that felt… He let out these long, drawn out moans in turn. He kept it up for a while before raising his hips and lowering himself back down.

He even outright dropped himself back down on him like they had done the first time, moaning loudly. He bit his bottom lip and did it again, Kageyama shuddering and moaning along with him. “S-Shit…!” He hissed, Hinata doing it again. He tried a mixture of the two, dropping himself harshly onto Kageyama and then swirling his hips- it felt wonderful. He ground himself against Kageyama, his own cock pressing against both of their stomachs.

Kageyama grabbed at his ass, kneading it while Hinata made circles with his hips on Kageyama’s. He moaned into his ear. Kageyama didn’t think he meant to do it- but he had also done it before and it drove him up a wall to the point where he thrust upwards into him to prove a point. Hinata’s voice hit the falsetto tone again when he did, retaliating by bouncing up and down on his cock.

He made a string of these constant, high pitched hiccupping noises as he did so, Kageyama meeting him at each thrust and grabbing at his ass so much that his cheeks were spread. Hinata locked his arms around Kageyama’s neck, moaning more directly into his ear. It made him thrust up harder and got him to moan louder, his voice echoing off of the walls. He wondered if the neighbors could heard him if they had decided to listen at all…

He didn’t care. He kneaded at his ass, thrusting up into him while Hinata kept bouncing and hiccupping and gasping and he started calling his name over and over. “Tobio…! Tobio…!” It made him press into him harder, becoming more exact with pressing into the spot Hinata liked most- he kind of _wanted_ the neighbors to hear him. He wanted everyone to know that Hinata Shouyou was his. Hinata was clenching around him more than usual and it gave a biting feeling to his cock.

Hinata gasped and called his name one more time before freezing up completely and not moving, clenching around him and gasping directly into his ear while he came. Kageyama couldn’t help it- he kept pressing into him- it was Hinata’s fault after all… He was gasping like that in his ear, so it was only fair he didn’t get to think about pulling out of him before he came- besides… If he ass was as greedy as his mouth, he’d _want_ him to… So he did.

Hinata convulsed more than normal. He swore to god he came twice in a row from the feeling of Kageyama coming inside of him. Didn’t Suga mention something about condoms to avoid this…? Why would you want to avoid that? It felt so good he didn’t have words for it- just noises. He moaned into his ear, clinging to him and clawing at him and… He didn’t want to separate…

Kageyama flopped back with him, gasping and panting and the weight on his chest probably not helping his attempt to breathe or see straight, but whatever… He didn’t mind holding Hinata. He ran his hands through his hair as they both tried to catch their breath. It had just officially gotten dark out, but there was a nice calm between the two of them as neither really felt overly tired.

When they could breathe, Hinata spoke first. “My thighs hurt more than running and biking ever did to them…” He grumbled, Kageyama running his thumbs along them. “It also didn’t help that _someone_ thought it was okay to bite them!” He yelled, glaring at him while Kageyama gave him a sheepish smile. He would have apologized, but he wasn’t sorry. He ran his fingers through Hinata’s hair, kissing his head.

…Now was okay. He could probably tell him now. “…Shouyou?” He called, tipping his head to look at him better. “Hn? Yeah?” Kageyama pulled his chin closer and kissed him. “…I love you.” Hinata flushed and buried his head in the crook of Kageyama’s neck. “…I love you too…” He mumbled. Kageyama smiled and ran small circles along his back.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

The other two days at Kageyama’s house were spent messing around and ended similarly. They would practice volleyball or play video games, eat lots of junk food and then for some reason or another, Hinata would be perched up on the counter or pressed against a wall making out with Kageyama and then dragged to his room. They went on a date the third day, holding hands and wandering around and window shopping again.  
They came back and just held hands at the kitchen table, both lost in their own head about the other. When Hinata had to leave, Kageyama walked him home and kissed him goodbye, not too particularly worried about getting caught… After all, he had come in and told his parents after all.

They had reacted as Hinata had expected- his mother wasn’t quite sure what to do, his sister seemed happy and his dad was if anything, tense. He was also a bit confused as to how two boys could be so in love with sports and yet like men. That took a bit of explaining for some reason and neither were sure if he really quite got it… Still, in general, they were okay with it so long as he was kind to Hinata. They really just wanted him to be happy, and he was happy with whatever he put his heart into; Kageyama was no exception. So, they allowed it.

Hinata followed him to the door and kissed him, not wanting to leave yet. “…You should just move in with me or something.” He joked into his ear. Hinata flushed and actually considered it.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“Don’t mind, don’t mind!” Daichi called. Kageyama served, and Hinata who had been out just enough for their libero to play called, “Nice serve, Tobio!” He instantly faltered and almost fell. He shot him a look, his eyes wide and his face bright red. “…Um… Hinata…” Suga said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He leaned closer and whispered to him. “I don’t think you should do that so suddenly to him- you should try it just when you’re alone first and then try to incorporate it little by little, alright?” Hinata was a bit confused as to why he couldn’t call his boyfriend by his first name, but…

If anything, he trusted Suga’s advice. Hinata could be switched in now, so he left, nodding to Suga. “Okay. Thank’s mom!” He was halfway to the court before he realized what he had said. “…ER! I UM…! I-I’M SORRY, I-I-I DIDN’T MEAN TO I…!” Suga just stared at him, then started laughing. He approached him and patted his head. “It’s okay, kiddo.” He decided he wanted to try something… He pulled Hinata into a hug and mused he hair, a wide grin on his face. Kageyama and Daichi instantly were jealous. How dare he! No fair!

Suga shot them both teasing smiles. “You just talk to me whenever you need me, alright?” He said, then leaned down and kissed his forehead for good measure before turning him around and pushing him onto the court. Welp, he technically just got the kid that he and Daichi had mused about. Kageyama was seething and going to kill him… How dare he kiss his boyfriend… How dare he…! “…Yo, uh… Kageyama, you okay?” Tanaka asked.

“Trying.” He spat through clenched teeth. He could just kiss Hinata now. Right now. He could do it. …Actually, no. He didn’t have to. He just had to wait until they were all changing and point out the litter of purple and red bruises all over the inside of his thighs. Yup. Then everyone would know and it would be much better. …Yes. Hinata was his, no one was going to take him away from him- ever.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“…Hn? Hey, Hinata?” Kageyama asked, looking down at him a bit confused. “Huh? Yeah?” He took the pants out of his hands that he was trying to use to cover his legs- he wasn’t dumb after all and knew he needed to hide them. He had done a good job- even Kageyama who had kept stealing glances hadn’t noticed them and he was the one who put them there. “…What are all of those?” He pointed to the hickies all over his thighs. Everyone else who was listening decided to look as well. “Hn? Hinata what did you do!” Tanaka quickly yelled.  
“…Fag…” Tsukishima mumbled quietly. “I’m sorry? What did you say about him?” Suga said, roughly holding onto Tsukishima’s shoulder, a wide smile on his face. No one was going to shit talk or pick on his baby, yet alone anyone else on this team. “I’m not too familiar with the term, would you mind explaining it?” He asked, the air around him dangerous. “Ah, er, n-no…!” Tsukishima knew when to back down.

“I usually get a lot of bruises from practice too- don’t think I’ve ever gotten them there though…” Noya mused, trying to inspect his legs.  “AUGH, JEEZE, KAGEYAMA YOU ASSHOLE!” Hinata yelled, completely unsure why he felt the need to point those out. Kageyama smirked, completely happy with himself. Hinata was his. Even if they didn’t understand the meaning of the marks, they still saw them… That was enough. Daichi couldn’t even yell at him because he had also done something like that to Suga once, so he was in no position to yell at him…  Still… He was glad they were getting along so well.

“I’M GONNA KILL YOU!”  
“HINATA PUT THAT DOWN! _HINATA_!!!”  
“NO, LET ME KILL HIM! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO KILL HIM!”  
“…Suga please stop trying to murder Tsukishima from across the room.”  
“HINATA LET GO!”  
“NO! HE’S GONNA DIE! I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE HIM!”  
Kageyama had all he could do not to lean down and kiss his adorably enraged boyfriend who he loved more than anything. …Maybe even more than volleyball. …Maybe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So yeah, really long chapter, but it was totally worth it, right~? I feel like everyone at one point has accidentally called Suga “mom” and then he’s just like “…Yes. You are now my child. Mama will protect you. …Yes.” Lol  
> So I'm not even going to lie I may write another short story for them where they're seniors and Kageyama eventually kinda sorta has to tell his parents because surprise! He never did! And they're just like "fuck no" and he kinda knew they were going to do that and... Yeah... He ends up living with Hinata. So idk yet, if the idea still keeps bothering me after I write Reliance and Fault play, I'll probably do it. It may not even relate to this story at all, I may just write it in general, idk yet... Welp, that's it for Anxious Play! Hope you enjoyed it~!


End file.
